Fukusō tōsaku sha
by CompoteCrevette
Summary: Peut-être que si il avait fait attention, il n'en serait pas là. Oui, peut-être... Peut-être que si il avait été là pour elle...
1. Chapitre 00

**VocaloidLove: Hello! Ceci est notre première collab en temps que CompoteCrevette! (youpi!) Idée parti de... Euh... je sais plus Bonne lecture ;p**

**Plume-De-Yume : Hai ! ~ Donc voilà, comme a dit Chiaki-Chan, c'est notre première collaboration (qui dit première, dit qu'il y en aura d'autre évidemment !) en temps que CompoteCrevette, voilà. C'est partie ... D'on ne sait pas trop où, c'était étrange. Donc voilà, c'est un sujet un peu étrange. J'espère que vous allez aimer ! ^^ Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 00 :

- Attends, j'ai pas terminé !

La jeune fille sortit de sa chambre, avec seulement un œil maquillé. Ses cheveux blonds étaient libres sur ses épaules fines. Un gros ruban blanc était posé sur ses cheveux, qui étaient encore légèrement humides d'une douche surement récente. Elle était habillée d'une chemise bleu sombre et d'un jean blanc, avec un blazer blanc lui aussi. Ses ballerines à nœuds claquaient doucement lorsqu'elle marchait sur l'imitation parquet qui ornait le sol du couloir de son appartement. Cet appartement se situait dans une partie de la ville peu fréquentable mais heureusement, cette belle jeune fille - car il n'était pas sans dire qu'elle était vraiment très belle. -vivait avec quelqu'un qu'elle portait dans son cœur : Son frère jumeau.

Ils avaient tous deux 14 ans, depuis deux mois à présent. En février, le temps devenait plus doux, certes, mais frisquet tout de même. C'est pourquoi Len Kagamine, le frère jumeau de Rin Kagamine, était emmitouflé dans un manteau noir. Le bas de son visage était masqué par une écharpe jaune poussin. Il portait un jean noir, aussi, avec des baskets de sports orange et jaunes.

- Dépêche-toi ! Marmonna Len.

Il était dur de différencier les deux voix, étant donné que la voix de Len ressemblait beaucoup à celle de sa sœur, qui était un peu aiguë et haut perchée. Len était appuyé contre la porte de bois miteuse, frissonnant. Par manque de moyen, ils avaient décidés de se réchauffer du mieux qu'ils pouvaient : Ils dormaient ensemble, et vêtus de gros pulls. Len soufflait sur ses doigts congelés pour les réchauffer. Rin fila à nouveau dans la salle de bain, terminant de se maquiller.

- Active-toi, le bus ne nous attendra pas ! Soupira le frère, en prenant son sac sur son épaule.

- Trente secondes, Len !

- Et couvre toi, un peu, tu vas attraper la crève !

- Mais non ça va !

Rin avait cette résistance au froid, que Len admirait tant. Lorsqu'il la vit sortir de la salle de bain, son cœur fit un bond. Sa sœur était tellement belle ! Mais, dès que cette pensée traversa son esprit, il la chassa. Non, ce n'était pas permit. Il ne pouvait pas aimer sa sœur.

- Je suis prête, Len !

- Pas trop tôt.

- Commence pas à être si pessimiste, aller ! Regarde, et fait comme moi ! Sourit ! La vie est belle, non ?

Len Soupira puis se força à sourire, histoire de faire plaisir à sa sœur.

- Tu vois ! C'est pas si compliqué !

- Bon aller, on y va sinon on ne va jamais y être à l'heure. Grommela-t-il, effaçant son sourire.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'immeuble, une petite brise fraîche les accueillit, rendant l'attente du bus pénible pour le frileux qu'était Len.

- Tu crois qu'il est en retard ? Demanda Rin d'une voix innocente.

- Je crois plutôt qu'on va devoir courir jusqu'au collège !

- Voyons Len ! Un peu de sport fait toujours du bien ! Déclara Rin avec son plus beau sourire.

Len ne put s'empêcher de la trouver mignonne. Il la fixa momentanément, puis se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

- Il faut qu'on se dépêche maintenant ! Dit-il en se retournant et en commençant à courir dans l'allée embrumée.

Rin resta quelques minutes à l'arrêt avant de se précipiter pour le rejoindre. Au moins, tant qu'elle était derrière, il ne pouvait pas l'observer.

- Hé ! Attends-moi ! Hurla Rin en riant joyeusement.

* * *

Arrivée au collège à 8 :59. Résultat, vingt-neuf minutes de retard. Les jumeaux sont exténués après leur longue course folle, étant donné que leur collège et leur maison était distancé d'au moins deux milles mètres.

Les joues rouges et la respiration saccadée, c'est ainsi que les jeunes Kagamine gagnèrent leur classe. Heureusement, cette année encore, ils étaient dans la même classe ! Le professeur de mathématiques, un petit homme chauve un peu bedonnant, vint leur ouvrir et les sermonna sans grande conviction. Les élèves en retard à cause des bus étaient fréquents et il se lassait de répéter des choses qui entraient par une oreille et qui ressortaient directement après de l'autre.

- Filez donc à vos places, jeunes insolents ! Ronchonna le professeur en refermant la porte.

Un murmure s'éleva de la classe, qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde choquée par le retard des jumeaux Kagamine. Ils s'assirent côte à côte, comme d'habitude et le professeur reprit son cours. Cours qui fut interrompu par un surveillant venant annoncer qu'une nouvelle élève arrivait dans la classe.

- Vous serez donc gentils avec elle, compris ?

Des murmures approbateurs traversèrent la salle de classe que le surveillant fit taire en appelant la nouvelle.

- Nakajima-San, entre !

Une jeune fille aux cheveux verts sapins qui lui chatouillaient la nuque mais dont deux mèches plus longues étaient incurvées vers son visage et tombaient sur ses épaules apparut et se dirigea d'une démarche élégante vers le bureau du professeur. Elle était habillée d'une chemise orange vive et d'un jean vert d'eau accompagné de baskets montantes bleues. Ses boucles d'oreilles en plumes jaunes et rouges remuaient au fur et à mesure de ses pas. Tous étaient bouches-bée devant un adolescent tellement belle et charismatique. Haute en couleur, la dénommée Nakajima se tourna vers la classe. Elle était maquillée avec un crayon violet sous les yeux, et un eye-liner doré, qui formaient une jolie boucle aux coins de ses yeux.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis Gumi Nakajima ! J'espère que nous allons bien nous entendre ! ~

Gumi parlait avec un léger accent anglais. Et même dans ses paroles, il y avait un charisme fou. Un sourire rayonnant étirait ses lèvres brillantes, dévoilant deux rangées de dents bien alignées et blanches.

- Bien. Nakajima-San va t'asseoir à côté de l'un des deux Kagamine. Les Kagamine, levez-vous pour que votre camarade voie qui vous êtes !

D'un même geste, Rin et Len se levèrent, et leurs chaises raclèrent le sol dans le mouvement. Gumi jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux jumeaux et se dirigea illico vers Len, un grand sourire charmeur.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Rin se sentit jalouse de quelqu'un...

D'habitude, c'était fille qu'on voyait en premier. D'habitude, c'était vers elle que tous les regards se tournaient. Et par-dessus tout, d'habitude, c'était elle que Len regardait de cette façon.

La jeune fille s'installa à côté de Len, lui décochant un sourire de tombeuse. Elle sortit ensuite d'un sac jaune fluo une trousse de la même couleur et un cahier à la couverture vert pomme.

Sous le regard insistant de Rin, elle croisa ses jambes et saisit un crayon pour commencer à prendre des notes. Sérieuse en plus ? D'habitude, c'était Rin qui obtenait les meilleures notes de sa classe.

Et Len… Rin avait bien remarqué qu'il ne décrochait pas son regard de la séduisante nouvelle. Elle avait aussi remarqué que tout le monde la regardait de temps à autre, à intervalles irréguliers. De quoi mettre quelqu'un mal à l'aise. Mais voilà, Gumi Nakajima était une personne spéciale ! Et ça, Rin l'avait remarqué dès le début. '' Une fille parfaite pour Len'' Se rappela-t-elle s'être dit à son entrée, avec quelques remords.

- Bon, qui peut me résoudre cette équation ? Demanda le professeur après avoir griffonné au tableau quelques gribouilles illisibles.

Des grimaces de frustrations apparurent su tous les visages. Tous sauf un. Gumi leva la main.

- Bien, Nakajima-san, venez au tableau !

D'une écriture fine et délicate, pratiquement comme de la calligraphie, elle inscrivit la réponse. Rin n'eut pas besoin de voir la réaction du prof pour savoir que Gumi ne s'était pas trompée.

- Très bien Mademoiselle ! Vous pouvez retourner à votre place.

Les cours du matin se terminèrent sur deux heures de sports. En plus d'être bonne dans beaucoup de matière, il fallait que Gumi vienne concurrencer avec Rin lors des matchs de handball ! Et bien que cela lui déchire le cœur - Rin était quelqu'un de très fière d'elle-même -, il fallait bien admettre que Gumi était une handballeuse hors pair.

Les regards en coins de Len n'étaient pas très discrets, comme ceux du reste de la classe par ailleurs. Tout le monde regardait cette nouvelle. Rin grimaça en ouvrant son bentô, composé d'un banal sandwich qu'elle s'était préparée la veille au soir. Pourquoi tout le monde ne pensait qu'à cette nouvelle ? Pourquoi personne ne venait lui poser des questions, l'entourer comme d'habitude ?

- Kagamine-Kun ! Cria une voix.

Ce fut comme un seul homme que les jumeaux Kagamine tournèrent le regard vers l'origine de cette voix. Etait-ce vraiment une grande surprise que ce soit Gumi qui arrive vers eux en trottinant joyeusement, un grand sourire chaleureux étirant ses lèvres ? Pour Rin non, évidemment. Elle détourna le regard, et mordit avidement dans son sandwich.

- Un problème, Nakajima-San ? Demanda Len.

"Oui, elle !" Songea Rin.

- Non, non, aucun, mais j'avais envie de manger avec toi, en fait !

"Hypocrite en plus ! J'existe pas peut-être ?"

- Oh, et bien, assied toi dans ce cas !

Le sourire de Len fit bondir le cœur de Rin. Pourquoi ne lui souriait-il pas, à elle ?

- Merci, Kagamine-Kun ! Mais appelle-moi Gumi, s'il te plaît !

- Bien, Gumi. Alors appelle-moi Len dans ce cas.

Rin posa son sandwich. Elle n'avait pas faim finalement. Len et Gumi bavardaient joyeusement, parlant des cours en particulier. Gumi avait une facilité étonnante à captiver son auditoire, elle possédait un talent d'orateur incroyable ! Rin baissa les yeux, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Len ne devait pas voir qu'elle pleurait ! Mais de toute manière, n'était-il pas trop absorbé dans sa conversation avec la nouvelle ?

Et les cours reprirent. Gumi et Len avaient passés l'après-midi ensemble, à discuter de tout et de rien, au dépend de Rin qui restait étrangement silencieuse. Elle répondait placidement en cours, le regard perdu dans le vide, fixant une chose qu'elle seule semblait pouvoir voir.

- Rinnie, tu peux me passer ta gomme s'il te plaît?

Rin sursauta en entendant la voix de son frère. Oh ? Il se rappelait de son existence ? Sèchement elle lui donna donc sa gomme. Mais elle regretta aussitôt son geste lorsqu'elle vit que Len passait la gomme de sa sœur à ... Gumi. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle récupéra sa gomme et s'emmura à nouveau dans le silence.

Elle ne fut pas surprise lorsque Gumi et Len échangèrent leurs numéros à la sortie des cours. Elle n'attendit pas Len comme elle en l'avait l'habitude, car ce dernier prenait son temps pour parler à quelques amis. D'habitude, Rin se mêlait avec joie aux discussions mais aujourd'hui, elle n'y participait pas. Elle commença donc le chemin seule, pour se rendre à son arrêt de bus qui se trouvait à environ cinq cents mètres du collège.

- Rin, attend un peu !

* * *

La jeune fille se retourna, monotone. Son frère courait pour la rejoindre.

- ça va ? Tu étais bizarre tout à l'heure ?

- Moi ? Mais je vais parfaitement bien. Je vais faire un petit détour avant de rentrer, ne m'attends pas, d'accord ?

- Comme tu veux.

Rin se esquissa un minuscule sourire et partit dans la direction opposée à celle que prenait Len. Ce dernier soupira. Il voyait bien que ça sœur n'allait pas ''bien'' comme elle le disait. Il savait qu'elle lui mentait. Mais il n'allait pas la déranger. Si Rin voulait qu'on la laisse tranquille, il ferait ce qu'elle lui demanderait.

Il rentra donc directement chez lui, raclant ses chaussures sur le macadam des trottoirs. Il rentra à pied. Il aimait bien rentrer à pied quand il voulait réfléchir. Certainement parce que les bruits dans les bus étaient insupportables.

Len décida de préparer le dîner car Rin risquait d'être exténuée lorsqu'elle rentrerait. Comme Len n'était pas un très bon cuisinier, il fit chauffer au micro-onde les restes de la veille. Rin rentra une demi-heure plus tard. Elle avait les yeux rouges comme si elle avait pleuré.

- Ah Rin ! Tu es enfin rentrée ! J'ai fait à manger, tu viens ?

- Merci beaucoup mais je n'ai pas très faim… Je suis fatiguée alors je vais me coucher.

Len regarda sa sœur rentrer dans sa chambre mollement. Il mangerait donc seul ce soir-là, ses parents rentrant du travail assez tard.

Le lendemain était un samedi. Rin s'était levée tôt. Elle avait l'air d'aller mieux que la veille. Elle s'était habillée d'une jolie robe blanche à bretelle et d'une veste en jean. Son ruban habituelle toujours posé sur sa tête et sa mèches attachés par quatre barrettes blanches, enlevant tout épis.

- Tu vas quelque part ? Demanda Len, encore somnolent.

- Oui, je vais chez Miku, ne m'attend pas pour le déjeuner.

Rin sortit en coup de vent. Elle avait laissé la porte de sa chambre ouverte. Len décida d'y jeter un rapide coup d'œil histoire de vérifier si son oreiller n'était pas imbibé de larme.

La chambre de Rin était plongée dans la pénombre. Len devinait la forme de l'oreiller de sa sœur qui était sur le sol, ainsi que quelques feuilles blanches. Rin aimait dessiner où composer des chansons. Sur le sol, il y avait aussi un drôle de sachet mais il n'y fit pas attention, trop absorbé par le lit de sa sœur. Il n'était pas défait. Alors que Rin avait cette faculté de bouger énormément durant son sommeil. Et qu'elle ne prenait jamais le soin de faire son lit.

Il alla ouvrir le velux de la chambre, et le soleil inonda la pièce. Le bureau était couvert de cahier, de peluches, de stylos aussi. Le téléphone portable de Rin était resté sur son bureau, éteint. Il était étrange que Rin sorte sans son téléphone. Mais il lui faisait confiance, elle était chez Miku, non ? Donc tout allait bien.

Et ce qu'il craignait était là : L'oreiller était imbibé de larmes.

* * *

Mais seulement voilà, des semaines avaient passées maintenant et les choses avaient bien évoluées. D'abord, Len et Gumi venaient de sortir ensemble depuis seulement quelques jours. Rin n'avait pas été choqué en l'apprenant. Elle avait juste souri. Un petit peu, pas énormément mais un sourire restait un sourire aux yeux de Len. Et plus les jours passaient, plus l'amour malsain qu'il éprouvait pour sa sœur grandissait. Gumi ? Il l'aimait bien mais comme amie, seulement. S'il sortait avec elle c'était surtout pour attirer l'attention de sa sœur...

- Rin ? Tu es là ?

Sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge, car il rencontra le torse d'un homme.

Cet homme possédait un visage aux traits fins mais très masculins. Ses cheveux violets tombaient sur un œil de même couleur, l'œil droit. L'œil gauche était bandé, recouvert d'un cache blanc. Il portait un t-shirt noir avec des écritures gothiques rouges vives et un jean troué d'un peu partout. Sa pupille visible était étrangement dilatée. Un sourire malsain dévoilait des dents légèrement jaunâtres. Son haleine empestait l'alcool et la cendre froide. Qu'est-ce que cet homme faisait ici ?!

- Bon, mon chou, on se revoit la semaine prochaine OK ? Dit l'homme, d'une voix étrangement aiguë, en comparaison avec son allure.

-Oui. Au revoir 'To.

L'homme adressa un regard interrogatif à Len, haussa avec nonchalance les épaules et sortit de l'appartement miteux. Len se rua vers sa sœur, debout devant la table de la cuisine, contemplant l'ampoule grillée comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde.

Et ce fut là qu'un choc parcourut Len. La différence était frappante. Rin n'était plus là même. Elle portait un débardeur noir déchiré et sali d'une substance étrange, ressemblant étrangement à du sang qui aurait coagulé et d'un short bleu sombre. Elle portait des baskets tachés de terres et cette fois-ci ce fut une évidence, de sang. Son visage était pâle, ses yeux cernés, ses cheveux n'avaient plus d'éclats. Elle avait retiré ses barrettes, laissant sa frange masquer légèrement ses si beaux yeux, qui étaient tellement froids et vides ! Aucun sourire n'étirait ses lèvres. Ses ongles d'habitudes si bien soignées étaient très courts, comme si elle les avait rongés.

- Rin ?

Elle sursauta et quitta la contemplation de l'ampoule. Ses pupilles à elle aussi étaient dilatés.

- Il faudra changer l'ampoule. Murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Et en silence, elle quitta la cuisine et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Len poussa un soupir excédé.

- Viens au moins manger avec moi !

- Je n'ai pas faim, merci.

- Au moins rester avec moi !

- J'ai ... Des choses à faire.

Il entra dans la chambre dans sa sœur. Elle était agenouillée devant sa table de nuit. Dessus, une lampe de chevet, un verre d'eau où se diluait une étrange poudre blanchâtre, et des tas de pilules.

- Rin... C'est quoi tout ça ?

- Mais rien Len ! Rien ! Sort de ma chambre ! Tu ne sais pas qu'il faut toquer avant d'entrer ?

Elle poussa Len à l'extérieur, contre son grès. Un bruit de serrure. Elle s'était enfermée à clef. Len resta immobile, choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir. Rin se… Droguait ?

Le lendemain matin, Rin daigna petit déjeuner avec son frère. Il la fixa longuement. Ses cheveux étaient à peine coiffés et elle ne s'était pas douchée.

- Rin. Il faut qu'on parle.  
- Parler ? Tu le fais déjà. Moi j'ai rien à te dire.

- Hier ?

Rin l'écoutait d'un air distant, inattentif. Len abandonna. Elle n'était visiblement pas en état de lui parler. Il fallait au moins qu'il trouve un moyen de l'arrêter. Rin ne pouvait pas vivre que de ses substances… Len se rappela alors de l'homme de l'autre jour.

- Rin. Qui c'était le gars d'hier ?

- Un ami.

- Que tu connais d'où ?

- Je sais plus. J'ai oublié. Et toi, ça va avec Gumi ? Dit-elle en grimaçant, comme si son simple nom lui donnait la nausée.

Len fut étonné de sa question puis il hocha la tête.

- Tu peux rester seule ici Rin ?

- Pour combien de temps ?

- Je rentrerais dans l'après-midi, je dois préparer un devoir avec Gumi.

- Ah. Bon alors je t'attendrais ici.

- Oui, repose-toi bien.

- Je ne suis pas malade tu sais.

Len se figea. Rin le regardait en souriant. Elle avait vraiment l'air de ne pas avoir dormit pendant plusieurs jours.

* * *

Quand Len revint à l'appartement, vers quinze heures, Rin n'était pas dans le salon-salle à manger. Pas dans la salle de bain ni dans la cuisine. Sa chambre ? Fermée à clef.

- Rin ? Tout va bien ?

- L-Len ? Répondit-elle d'une voix faible.

- Ouvre-moi Rin !

- Non !

Sa voix était sèche. Len tenta de forcer la serrure : de toute évidence, Rin ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Il fallait absolument qu'il vérifie comment elle allait.

- Rin ! Éloigne-toi de la porte ! Je vais essayer de la défoncer !

- Non Len ! Ne fais pas ça s'il te plait !

Il ne l'écouta pas et recula pour prendre son élan. Le premier essai ne fut pas très concluant. La porte trembla, et il s'écrasa au sol avec un grognement de douleur. Son épaule lui faisait atrocement mal, maintenant ! Il entendit nettement le geignement de douleur de Rin, et son hoquet. Elle pleurait. Et le savoir lui donnait envie de se battre. Elle était sa sœur, après tout !

Alors il se releva. Encore. Il recula et reprit son élan, essayant de défoncer la porte rien qu'avec le poids de son corps. Rin ne comptait pas lui ouvrir, ça, il en était certain. Il y eût un bruit métallique, comme un objet qu'on laisserait tomber, et des bruits de fouilles. Len courut vers la porte et le deuxième essai fut plus concluant. La porte céda, et s'ouvrit violemment.

Rin était agenouillée sur son lit. Ses yeux étaient vides, sa bouche entrouverte. Des grosses larmes roulaient en abondance sur ses joues, gouttant sur sa chemise qui était tachée de sang. Sur le plancher, des tas de médicaments étaient étalés, par centaine. Len en était certain à présent : Sa sœur se droguait. Et régulièrement. Car il avait croisé l'étrange homme aux cheveux violets plusieurs fois en rentrant du collège. Ses pupilles étaient dilatés. Len avait fait des recherches : Lorsque les pupilles étaient ainsi dilatés, c'était à cause de la drogue. Rin s'était drogué récemment. Sur le bras droit de Rin, au niveau de l'articulation du coude, plusieurs marques de piqûres. Comment avait-il pu ne pas les remarquer ? Les cernes noirs sous les yeux de Rin étaient plus présente que jamais. Depuis combien de temps était-elle privée de sommeil ? Il descendit doucement son regard, et finit par voir. Voir ce que sa sœur voulait absolument cacher. Dans sa main gauche avait dû se trouver une lame de rasoir, car c'était ce qui était tombé au sol plus tôt. Dans sa main droite, il y avait un paquet de cigarette. Là, Len remarqua la fumée abondante dans la chambre. Rin fumait ? Ils en avaient parlés, avant qu'elle ne change complètement. Rin trouvait que la cigarette était horrible et avait promis à son frère de ne jamais fumer de toute sa vie. Il sentit son cœur se briser, lorsqu'il arriva au niveau des poignets de sa sœur. Ouverts. Ensanglantés. Les poignets de sa sœur étaient en sang, des flots de sangs qui venaient tacher les draps blancs, le sol, le mur. Sa sœur avait dû s'adosser au mur. Et le sang gouttait, avec un "ploc-ploc" rythmé, rapide. Rin regardait son frère, Len regardait sa sœur, en quête d'une réponse qu'il ne trouverait certainement pas. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Depuis combien de temps tout cela durait-il ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien remarqué ?

Les yeux de Rin se révulsèrent, son corps fut parcouru d'un soubresaut. Len se rua sur elle, se fichant de se tacher à cause du sang présent sur le corps de sa sœur. Il la secoua, lui cria des choses qu'il ne comprit pas. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, à présent. Rin leva péniblement la main, et la posa sur la joue de son frère, un sourire de douleur planté sur son visage. Elle caressa durement la joue de Len, y laissant une coulée de sang qui alla goûter sur la chemise jaune du blond.

- J-je ... J-je t'aime, Len ...

Le sang jaillit des blessures ouvertes, la bouche de Rin s'agrandit sous le coup, et elle devint molle, inanimée dans les bras de son frère, la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux grands ouverts. Rin était morte.

Et seul le hurlement de douleur qui s'échappa de la gorge de Len brisa le silence dans lequel Rin était partie.

* * *

Len se réveilla en sursaut, le front couvert de sueur froide.

Encore ce rêve.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Vocaloidlove: Hello! Donc voilà le premier chapitre de notre collab... Donc merci pour vos reviews/Favs/Follows, ça nous fait vraiment plaisirs ;)**

**Plume-De-Yume : Le premier chapitre est sortie ! En espérant qu'il vous plus plaise ! Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews et tout le reste ! ^^**

Chapitre 01 :

Il fait encore nuit, la chambre est éclairée par la lumière de la lune. Une lumière faible mais assez pour distinguer plusieurs formes. Un bureau mal rangé où trainent plusieurs feuilles et cahiers ouverts. La couverture du lit est tombée sur le côté. C'est une nuit chaude, une nuit d'été.

Dans le lit, il y a quelqu'un. Cette personne est éveillée, elle fixe le plafond, immobile. Ses cheveux blonds sont noués en deux couettes assez courtes et sa frange est maintenu sur les côtés par des barrettes rouges. Du maquillage posé la veille demeure : du gloss, du mascara et du fond de teint. L'individu porte un débardeur blanc laissant ses bras fins nus. Elle porte un short en jean délavé et de collants noirs.

- Mmh… Grommelle-t-elle. Il faut que j'aille prendre une douche.

Doucement, elle s'étire légèrement puis se lève en se frottant l'œil. Elle connait cette pièce par cœur et n'a pas besoin d'allumer la lumière pour pouvoir gagner le couloir. Elle entre dans ce qui semble être une salle de bain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ressort de la pièce. Chemise, Jean et veste noire. Plus de barrettes ni de couettes mais une queue de cheval faite à la va-vite. Aucune trace de maquillage apparente. Pourtant, c'est la même personne que celle qui est entrée à l'instant.

Len Kagamine, dix-huit ans. C'est **_lui_**.

Il se dirige vers la fenêtre. Son appartement est petit et rudimentaire mais il est pourvu d'un balcon où Len se grille quelques cigarettes de temps à autre.

Il fixe le paysage urbain. Une belle vue étant donné qu'il habite au troisième étage. Il entend alors un petit rire guilleret et regarde vers le bas. _Gumi._ Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Ça fait quatre ans qu'il a coupé les ponts avec elle.

Aussitôt après, la sonnette retentit. Len soupire. Où a-t-elle eu son adresse ? Il ouvre avant de s'installer dans le canapé. Quelques minutes plus tard, Gumi le rejoint.

- Bonjour Len, ça faisait longtemps, hein ?

- B'jour.

Gumi n'a pas vraiment changé de style depuis cette époque. Toujours aussi colorée et sûre d'elle. Elle se rapproche légèrement de lui.

- Je venais juste prendre de tes nouvelles… ça va ?

- Mmff. Répondit Len, pas très convaincu.

Elle l'observe longuement. Il fixe la moquette rouge. Rouge sang. Ce n'est pas lui qui l'a choisi mais l'ancien propriétaire et faute de moyen, il n'a pas pu la changer. Le silence en devient pesant. Gumi détourne le regard avant de s'assoir à côté de lui.

- Ecoute Len… Je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on se parle de nouveau… Tu ne réponds plus à mes messages que ce soit par mail ou par texto. Est-ce que… Est-ce que je t'ai fait quelque chose ?

Len osa enfin la regarder. Quelque chose ? Bien sûr qu'elle lui avait fait quelque chose ! Elle l'avait tué ! Tout était de sa faute à elle.

- Ce que tu as fait...

Ce qu'elle a fait était tout simplement impardonnable ! Comment peut-elle encore sourire si normalement, si joyeusement alors qu'elle est morte ? Pourquoi ne s'en veut-elle pas ? La voir ainsi en chair et en os devant lui, voir cette femme - Car il fallait dire que Gumi était devenue une femme, une très belle femme, oui. - lui ravivait des tas de souvenirs, plus désagréables les uns que les autres.

- Oui, je veux savoir. Tu sais que je t'aime, je t'aime de toute mon âme, Len ! J-je ... Je t'aime Len.

Et pendant un instant, les yeux de Gumi virèrent au bleu turquoise, ses cheveux devinrent blonds. Mais ce mirage ne dura que le temps d'un battement de cœur, et Len grimaça. Comment avait-il pu confondre sa bien-aimée et ... Elle ?

- Et bien moi je ne t'aime plus.

La vérité, la vraie vérité. Les yeux de Gumi ne s'humidifièrent pas. Elle s'y attendait, à vrai dire. A ce rejet. Mais elle ne comprend plus son amour de collège. Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer pour qu'il soit aussi ... Différent ?

- Ca n'explique pas tout. Ta s...

- Ne parle pas d'elle ! Hurla Len, en se levant brusquement du petit canapé.

Son visage se déforme sous le coup de la colère, il darde son regard bleuté sur la jeune fille qui se ratatine sur le misérable canapé. La colère de Len est la seule qu'elle craint réellement.

- Si tu veux tout savoir, c'est à cause de TOI ! Tu ne serais pas arrivée dans notre collège, nous n'en serions pas là ! Hurla-t-il, les larmes inondant à présent ses joues. Alors maintenant, Nakajima, j'espère que tu as bien compris que tout est de TA faute et que je ne veux plus JAMAIS te revoir chez nous, compris ?!

Pâle comme un linge, Gumi hoche la tête, et sort en catimini de l'appartement. Sa faute à elle ? Mais qu'avait-elle fait ?

Len passe sa main sur son visage, et renifle pitoyablement. Il essuie ses joues humides de larmes et retourne s'asseoir sur le canapé, en masquant ses yeux à l'aide de son bras. Il renverse la tête en arrière, et soupire bruyamment.

- Pourquoi tu cris comme ça, Len ?

Il sursaute et se tourne vers l'origine de la voix.

Une jeune femme qui devait avoir tout juste la majorité, était assise à côté de lui. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient sur ses épaules, et un petit ruban rouge était attaché sur le côté de son crâne. Quelques mèches de cheveux blonds tombaient sur son visage aux traits légèrement enfantin mais qui affichait une expression mature et soucieuse. Ses grands yeux bleus sont dénués de toutes émotions, ce qui affiche un grand contraste avec son sourire bienveillant qui égaie un tant soit peu son beau visage. Elle était habillée d'une robe courte en dentelle rouge et noire, qui s'étalait légèrement et avec grâce autour d'elle. Un petit boléro noir pailleté venait compléter l'ensemble. Elle portait également des collants en résille, et en guise de chaussure, avait enfilé une paire de talons hauts noirs vernis à reflet rougeâtre. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Len, et pencha légèrement la tête.

- Parce que.

Sa bouche se plissa en une moue contrariée tandis qu'elle fronçait les sourcils.

- Tu ne cris jamais pour rien.

- Rin, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

- Je sais, justement !

- Hh...

Il ébouriffe gentiment la tête de la jeune femme. Mais sa main retombe contre sa cuisse avec un bruit sec. Et il sursaute, cligne des yeux. Il entend une porte qui claque. Il esquisse un soupir navré et se laisse tomber mollement dans le canapé.

La femme est partie.

Elle part toujours. Et à chaque fois, Len est surpris, bien qu'il sache qu'elle partira dès qu'il la voit.

- Pourquoi tu ne restes jamais, Rin ? dit-il à voix haute.

Il tourne la tête et voit son reflet dans le miroir. Mais à la place de lui, il la voit-elle. Qu'une fraction de seconde, mais assez pour distinguer ses traits. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'il décide de faire ce qu'il s'apprête à effectuer.

Il se lève et ouvre la porte de sa chambre. Il saisit dans l'armoire quelques vêtements et s'habille. Il laisse ses cheveux tomber sur ses épaules et place ce ruban qu'il a temps vu autre fois. Dans le reflet du miroir, cette fois ci, il la voit. Longtemps. Il aime la regarder. Elle sourit et paraît si proche.

- Dis, Len, pourquoi tu restes cloitré ici ? Il faudrait peut-être songé à sortir de ce trou !

Elle dit ça si facilement. Elle sourit encore plus. Et Len ne peut qu'accepter sa proposition. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Personne ne le reconnaîtrait de toute façon.

Il hésite une fraction de seconde avant de sortir de l'appartement. Mais où aller ? Cette idée ne lui a même pas effleuré l'esprit. Bof, il n'a qu'à flâner dans les rues le temps de trouver une destination.

Il marche tranquillement, regardant partout autour de lui. Il ne sort pas souvent alors il aime bien observer. Puis quelqu'un le bouscule. Len redresse la tête.

- Oh ! Scusez mamzelle !

Cette voix.

- R… Rin ? Qu'estu fou ici ?

Vite, un souvenir.

- To ! Ben ça alors ! Quelle surprise !

- Ça faisait longtemps ! T'as trouvé un autre fournisseur ?

''Décidemment, c'est pas ma journée'' Songe-Len.

- Ah, euh, non, non, en fait j'ai arrêté tout ça !

- Ah vraiment ! C'était pas une raison pour partir sans me laisser de nouvelles !

- Excuses-moi… j'avais des problèmes…

- Je l'sais bien. Tu m'l'avais dit.

Rin s'était confiée à… ce type ?

- Je… je dois y aller.

Len accélère le pas. Rin s'était confiée à ce type et pas à lui ?

Il court presque à présent. Le vent lui fouette le visage, c'est désagréable mais moins que de savoir qu'elle préférait se confier à ce toxico dealer de drogue, plutôt qu'à lui, son frère jumeau ! Les larmes tombent d'elle-même, il n'y peut rien, il ne contrôle plus rien.

Il s'arrête pour respirer, même si il préfère que sa respiration se coupe à tout jamais. Les larmes lui brouillent la vue, il les sent qui coulent sur ses joues rougies par l'effort. Il n'aime pas le sport. En face de lui, il y a une boutique de lingerie féminine. Il la regarde avec intérêt même s'il sait qu'à cause de son manque total de poitrine, il ne peut pas porter de sous-vêtements. Mais son reflet changea brusquement.

Avant, ses cheveux étaient détachés sur ses épaules, quelques mèches étaient retenues par des barrettes blanches et un nœud blanc trônait dans ses cheveux. Il portait une jupe rose pâle et une chemise blanche, qui lui donnait un air féminin. C'est tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Mais là, son reflet n'est pas le même. Ses cheveux sont attachés. Il porte un t-shirt noir basique, un jean noir et des tennis blancs. Il se fixe avec insistance, agitant faiblement les lèvres sans qu'aucun son ne parvienne aux oreilles de Len, qui fixe son reflet masculin avec insistance.

- Len... Murmure-t-il d'une petite voix, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Rin... Répond le reflet.

* * *

Rin s'assit sur le banc légèrement humide de cette fin de soirée. Sa robe blanche en dentelle volète légèrement, tout comme quelques mèches de ses cheveux soyeux. Ses yeux brillent doucement, tandis que le ciel se colore d'orange et de rose. Ses jambes fines et nues tremblent un petit peu, tout comme ses mains. Len avait été étrange toute la journée depuis que Gumi était passée, et cela lui faisait tellement mal !

Elle lève les yeux vers le ciel, et soupire en effaçant discrètement la larme qui roulait lentement sur sa joue de porcelaine. Son visage perd son éclat lorsque son sourire s'efface, et que les larmes coulent d'elle-même. Elle triture nerveusement ses doigts, elle a peur. De quoi ? Elle ne sait pas trop, mais elle est affreusement effrayée. Elle se lève et marche dans le petit parc. Des enfants jouent prudemment sous la surveillance constante et bienveillante de leurs parents et elle ne peut retenir un sourire attendri.

Elle sort du parc et se dirige vers la supérette du coin. Elle était sensée y passer ce matin, mais malheureusement son réveil n'avait pas sonné et elle n'avait donc pas pu y aller. Cependant avant d'y entrer, elle fouille dans sa petite sacoche qui ne la quittait jamais et ouvre son porte-monnaie en forme d'orange : Il était vide. Elle soupira doucement, et le range. Ce soir, ils mangeraient donc des plats réchauffés...

* * *

Len s'accoude à la rambarde du balcon, et sort de sa poche un paquet de cigarette. Il s'empare d'un briquet après avoir glissé la barre de nicotine entre ses lèvres, et l'allume. Il aspire doucement, et la fumée emplit alors ses poumons, pour son plus grand bonheur. Il expire la fumée et la regarde se diluer dans l'air.

Il entend une porte qui claque, des bruits de vêtements contre la peau et inconsciemment il sourit. Son esprit s'emballe, il inspire encore la saleté de nicotine l'expire et ainsi de suite. Il cligne des yeux. Rin est assise sur la rambarde et le regarde fumer avec une expression de reproche sur le visage.

- Nous nous étions promis de ne jamais fumer, Len !

- Excuse-moi Rin !

Quelques images défilent devant les yeux de Len. Rin, la chambre remplie de fumée. Il ferme les yeux et secouent la tête pour essayer d'oublier. Rin n'a jamais fumé, la preuve, elle vient de le dire.

Et puis Len entend un bruit derrière lui. Il se retourne, rien. Quand il dirige son regard vers là où était Rin, elle n'est plus là. Elle est tombée ? Il jette un coup d'œil en bas. Rien. Elle a dû aller dans la salle de bain.

Mais non, Len se souvient l'avoir vu dans sa chambre en train de…se suicide ? Mais non, ce n'était qu'un rêve, pas vrai ? Cette scène n'a jamais eu lieu !

- Rin !

Pas de réponse.

- Riiiin !

Toujours rien. Elle a dut sortir chez une amie. La connaissant, elle ne reviendra pas avant le petit matin. Len sourit. Pourquoi il en voulait à Gumi déjà ? Elle n'avait rien fait, non ? Puisque Rin était là, Gumi n'y était pour rien.

- Len !

Il se retourne. D'où venait cette voix ? Elle était pourtant proche.

- Len !

Encore cette voix ? Il a beau tourner lui-même, il ne voit rien. Non, absolument rien. Rin doit être chez Miku. Tiens... Miku, ça doit faire longtemps qu'il ne l'a pas vu. Combien ? Quatre ans ? Plus ? Moins ? Il passe la main dans ses cheveux et écrase son mégot de cigarette dans le cendrier en porcelaine.

Ensuite, il va s'affaler dans son canapé, et allume la petite télé. Les grésillements dû à la mauvaise réception lui vrillent les tympans mais il fixe sans vraiment voir cet homme en train de présenter les infos du jour. Les lèvres bougent en silence.

Elle est allongée, ses lèvres bougent silencieusement, articulant quelques mots qu'il ne comprend pas. Il frissonne, se frotte les yeux, et secoue la tête. Non, Rin est chez son amie, tout ça n'est qu'une rêve. Il doit être malade, oui, c'est ça. De plus, sa gorge est sèche et lui fait mal lorsqu'il dégluti. C'est ça. Il doit avoir une grosse angine.

Péniblement, parce qu'il est exténué, il se lève et traîne les pieds jusqu'à la cuisine en grognant. Il farfouille dans les placards, mais ceux-ci sont vides. Enfin, il reste bien un paquet de gâteaux secs mais il n'en a pas envie ce soir. Pas envie de s'empiffrer. Il va donc fouiller ailleurs, dans l'armoire à pharmacie. Mais elle est vide, il n'y a pas de médicaments contre la douleur dedans. Il grogne. Puis se souvient ! Mais oui ! La nuit dernière, il avait eu très mal à la tête, donc il s'était levé et avait pris les médicaments dans sa chambre.

Toujours aussi lentement, il se leva et alla fouiller dans sa misérable table de chevet. Une photo de Rin y est posée, où elle sourit avec entrain, une glace chocolat orange à la main. Il se souvient des rayons du soleil qui éclairent son visage et il esquisse un sourire du bout des lèvres. Il s'empare d'une plaque de médicaments, en sort une dizaine parce qu'il a oublié les dosages exacts pour ce genre de médicaments et les gobent rapidement, sans eau.

Il se jette sur son lit et le sommier grince sinistrement. Il ferme les yeux, et des couleurs dansent devant ses yeux. C'est beau, c'est reposant. Son corps se détend, son esprit s'embrume. Qui est-il ? Où est-il ? Il croit s'être trompé dans les dosages. Mais il n'en est pas sûr, parce qu'il est tellement bien ainsi... Il voudrait dormir...

- Len ! Il suffit maintenant !

Cette voix ... Est tellement lointaine ! Il s'en rappelle mais très vaguement. A qui appartient-t-elle, déjà ?

- Lève-toi, je voudrais manger avec toi !

Il balbutie quelque chose qui ne veut rien dire et entend quelqu'un soupirer. Est-ce encore cette jolie jeune fille aux cheveux blonds ? Il n'en sait rien. La dernière fois, il l'avait vu.

- Dépêche-toi ! Le dîner est servi !

La voix se fait plus dur, plus énervée. Il ouvre péniblement les yeux, et darde son regard embué sur une forme flou penchée au-dessus de lui.

- Je...

- Il n'y a pas de "je" Len ! Debout !

On lui administre une petite claque pas méchante sur la joue et on lui tire sur le bras. Cette forme n'a pas beaucoup de force.

- T-tu ...

- Je suis rentrée plus tôt que prévu, oui ! Mais dépêche-toi, ça va refroidir !

Len soupire et se lève. Sa tête lui tourne violemment dès qu'il se met debout, alors, malgré les protestations de la forme il se rallonge en grognant. La lumière lui agresse les rétines, c'est très douloureux. Alors, il se laisse couler dans le doux sommeil artificiel que ses médicaments lui offre avec tant de gentillesse. Quand il dort, il oublie...

* * *

Quand elle se réveille, elle se change rapidement et troc ses anciens vêtements contre une robe blanche et des ballerines de la même couleur.

- Len ! Je sors !

Elle croit entendre un grognement. Elle sourit, puis sort dans la rue fraiche. Il fait peut être un temps glacial et elle n'est pas très couverte, mais elle n'a pas froid. Contrairement à son frère, elle n'est vraiment pas frileuse.

Comme elle a assez d'argent, elle achète de quoi faire les repas et puis se dirige vers un cartier qu'elle connaît bien. Elle n'y va pas souvent car Len la surveille bien mais assez pour connaître par cœur chaque bâtiment qui l'entourent.

Quand elle rentre dans la ''boutique'' qu'elle fréquente pratiquement chaque semaine depuis peu, il y a déjà un client. Taito n'est pas à son poste, déjà occupé. Il va falloir attendre. Cette ''boutique'' comme l'appelle Rin est en réalité un entrepôt où vit un dealer. Il y reçoit ses ''contacts privilégiés'', titre que Rin a acquis depuis qu'ils ont repris contact. Il commence à pleuvoir, Rin n'a pas pris de parapluie. Pas très important, elle courra : le sport fait du bien.

Le client de Taito ressort avec des sachets plein les poches. Il a dans les vingt ans. Ses cheveux blonds et courts rappellent à Rin ceux de Len, peut-être moins soignés et plus en bataille. Ses yeux sont cachés par une frange trop longue. Il regarde Rin quelques secondes en souriant avant de passer devant elle et de sortir sous la pluie.

- Repasse Demain surtout ! Hurle Taito.

- Bonjour To !

- S'lut ma jolie ! Ah je suis bien content de te revoir !

Elle lui sourit. Puis elle achète quelques paquets pour pouvoir tenir la semaine. Comme elle passe de plus en plus souvent, il lui en offre un gratuit. Lorsqu'elle s'apprête à partir, il la retient par le bras.

- Tu veux pas attendre que ça passe ? Lui demande-t-il en jetant un regard vers le ciel gris où les nuages se font de plus en plus nombreux.

- Merci pour la proposition… Mais Len m'attend…

- Pas de soucis. Tu veux un parapluie ?

La galanterie de ce garçon la surprend. Elle lui sourit et secoue la tête négativement avant de se mettre à courir, sans laisser le temps à Taito de la convaincre. Elle arriva à l'appartement assez tôt pour préparer le déjeuner. Elle avait prévu quelque chose de simple : des pâtes et un reste de poulet.

- Len ! Je suis rentrée !

Pas de réponse. A tous les coups, il était parti chez un ami ou alors chercher du travail. A dix-huit ans, il faut bien trouver du travail, non ? Rin soupire, elle aussi elle a dix-huit ans. Par contre, Len refuse qu'elle travaille sous prétexte qu'il est là pour elle.

Taito a été un amour de lui fournir un sachet supplémentaire, elle décide d'en profiter un peu avant le retour de son frère. Juste un peu.

Elle prend un des paquets -ceux avec des tas de pilules colorés. C'est joli, agréable à voir. Et dire que ces petites choses étaient un véritable poison ! Elle s'agenouille par terre, sur le parquet grinçant. Elle ouvre le sachet et en vide le contenu sur le sol, observant avec une drôle de fascination les petites pilules.

Elle ferme les yeux, et en pioche quatre ou cinq au hasard. Elle rouvre les yeux et sourit. Ce sont ses préférés : Les violets et jaunes. Elle ramasse les autres comprimés, elle en a suffisamment pour cette semaine et ça l'arrange. Elle les cache là où elle les a toujours cachés, c'est-à-dire dans la salle de bain. Il y a un carreau qui était tombé un jour, et Rin l'avait découvert. Depuis, elle y cachait ses drogues, et de cette manière Len ne pouvait les voir.

Les pilules toujours en main, elle va dans la cuisine et se sert un verre d'eau. Elle n'aime pas prendre ses drogues sans eau, l'effet est plus long à arriver et dur moins longtemps. Len, qui était du genre obstiné, ne rentrerait pas avant une bonne heure. Et d'ici une heure, si elle ne tardait pas, l'effet serait estompé. Alors, elle pose un à un les cachets sur sa langue et avale un grande gorgée d'eau.

Elle sent les cachets qui coulent dans sa gorge, avec l'eau et soupir de bien-être. Rapidement, elle va s'allonger dans le canapé et ferme les yeux, sentant tout son corps se détendre sous les effets de la drogue. C'est tellement agréable, ce demi-sommeil qui l'enveloppe d'un cocon protecteur, qui lui force à voir des choses extravagantes ...

Elle voit des couleurs qui dansent derrière ses paupières, qui forment un doux ballet. Ses formes s'assemblent entre elle, dessinant des visages qui semblent tourner autour de sa tête. Elle y reconnait Gumi, avec son sourire jovial, Len avec son air renfrogné qu'elle aime tant, Miku avec ses couettes hautes et son grand sourire attendri, et enfin cet homme qu'elle avait croisé en sortant de chez Taito. Que faisait-il dans son esprit ?

C'est alors que tout s'ébranle. Les visages se déforment, se mettent à hurler, dans une cacophonie horribles. Mais seul le visage de l'inconnu qui lui ressemblait légèrement, ne bouge pas, lui souriant d'un air réconfortant. Et c'est ce qui l'affole le plus, que ce parfait inconnu la regarde avec tant de compassion.

- Arrêtez ça !

Elle hurle, de peur, de rage. Elle se sent en colère, affreusement en colère. Elle essaye d'attraper ces visages qui ne cessent pas de lui hurler, de se moquer d'elle, en l'injuriant même. Elle se met à pleurer, inconsciemment.

Et même quand elle entend la porte qui s'ouvre, rien ne se stoppe.

- Len, c'est toi ?

Pourtant quand elle se retourne, la porte est fermée, pas de Len en vue.

- Len ? Je t'en prie ! Reviens ! Ne me laisse pas seule avec… Avec eux !

Elle hurle maintenant.

- LEN !

De plus en plus fort. Et puis les cris deviennent insupportables. Elle se tient la tête entre les deux mains et s'assoit, adossée au mur. Tout tourne autour d'elle et les contours sont flous. Des larmes apparaissent aux coins de ses yeux. Et puis elle ferme les yeux et… Elle s'étale sur le sol.

* * *

Il se réveille, il ne se sent pas très bien. Envie de vomir, mal de crâne. Il ne remarque même pas les vêtements inhabituels qu'il porte. Comme il se sent sal, il se change, et ça ne lui fera vraiment pas de mal.

Quand il se rend dans la salle à manger-salon, Rin n'est toujours pas là. Elle ne peut donc ne pas rester deux minutes en place celle-là ! Len soupire. Et en plus elle a oublié de ranger ce petit sachet là par terre. En plus il est vide, allez, poubelle ! Len ne sait pas pourquoi mais il est épuisé, il repart donc dans sa chambre, s'étaler sur son lit.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Vocaloidlove: Hello~**

**Un nouveau chapitre de notre collab ''****Fukusō tōsaku sha**'' J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre mouah! (en fait j'ai adoré écrire les autres aussi mais bon, j'ai rien d'autre à dire alors voilà! xD)

**Plume-De-Yume : Putain, avec nos commentaires écrits on a atteint les 5000 mots sur ce chapitre ! C'est l'un des plus longs et je ne pense pas que ça s'arrêtera là ! Bonne lecture en tout cas ! ~**

Chapitre 3 :

Les idées embrouillées, Rin ouvre une porte. Elle y voit Len qui est assis sur son lit, et qui regarde le plafond d'un air absent. Elle referme la porte et va ouvrir la suivante.

Dans cette pièce, il fait noir. Pour éclairer cet endroit, il n'y a que quelques bougies dont la flamme vacillante projette des ombres sur les quelques meubles présents dans la pièce. Il y a des chaises, qui sont recouvertes d'une fine pellicule de poussière, et des couronnes de fleurs au pied d'une estrade en bois verni.

Sur cette estrade, il y avait quelque chose de flouté, noirâtre. Elle s'en approche, intrigué. Elle sent quelque chose qui crisse sous ses pieds nus mais elle n'en tient pas compte. Elle se plante devant un miroir qu'elle n'avait pas vu, jusque-là.

Son reflet lui montre que ses cheveux sont coiffés convenablement, et qu'un nœud noir trône au sommet de son crâne. Ses barrettes révèlent ses prunelles bleutés, qui semblent triste. Pourtant, elle ne se sent pas si triste que ça... Elle baisse la tête et observe sa tenue. Elle porte une robe noire, qui lui tombe un peu en dessous des genoux. Dans ses mains, elle portait une fine couronne de fleurs composés de roses noirs et rouges, ainsi que quelques roses jaunes. Elle cligne des yeux et se rend compte que derrière ses cheveux, il y a un voile noire. Elle sourit doucement. Son reflet fond en larmes.

Elle arque un sourcil et recule du miroir, se remettant à marcher sur le chemin qui mène à l'estrade. Il y a un léger souffle de vent, qui rend cette ambiance encore plus sinistre. En arrière fond, si Rin tendait l'oreille, elle aurait pu entendre une mélodie triste et lente, ainsi que des sanglots étouffés. Mais elle ne fait pas attention, absorbé par la chose qui se trouve sur l'estrade.

Elle grimpe les quelques marches installées pour avoir un accès plus simple. Elle se penche, et comprend enfin ce qui se trouve sur cette estrade, et pourquoi tout cette ambiance est si triste. Sur l'estrade, un cercueil.

Elle se penche plus pour apercevoir le défunt et se retient de pousser un cri d'effroi. Dans le cercueil...

Rin se réveilla en sursaut, le front couvert d'une pellicule de sueur froide. La pièce est plongée dans la pénombre, elle est dans son lit. Elle sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux et les essuient d'un geste rageur.

Encore ce rêve.

Aujourd'hui, Rin se sent fatiguée. Son cauchemar l'a mise de mauvaise humeur. Elle soupire en versant dans un bol le reste d'un paquet de céréales. Elle ouvre le frigo. Plus de lait. Elle referme le frigo, claquant la porte. Len a dû le finir hier. Tant pis, il va falloir en acheter. Coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Encore cette pluie. Elle se dépêche de se changer et troque sa chemise de nuit avec un gros pull noir et un jean moulant. Elle se vêtit d'un imper et saisit le parapluie que lui a prêté Taito la veille.

Ses ballerines claquent sur le sol mouillé et glissant. Elle soupire et crois apercevoir au loin la silhouette de Len. Les effets des pilules n'ont pas dû s'être estompés mais Rin se sent assez bien pour marcher.

Elle rentre dans la première superette et achète un pack de lait. Le temps de rentrer, Len aura déjà mangé toutes les céréales, alors elle en achète d'autre, avec des copeaux d'oranges, ses préférées.

Quand elle arrive dans leur appartement, les céréales n'ont pas bougés d'un pouce. Len ne s'est pas réveillé ? Quand elle rentre dans la chambre de son frère, le lit est vide. Il serait déjà sorti ? Peut-être qu'il est dans la salle de bain…

- Len ? Tu es là ? Demande-t-elle en posant son sac de course sur le sol.

Pas de réponse. Elle décide de rentrer dans la salle de bain, pour vérifier si tout va bien. Mais à la place de la pièce carrelés qu'elle connaissait, une salle toute noire où flotte une odeur d'encens. Comme dans son rêve. Elle est habillée en noir.

D'un coup brusque, elle referme la porte. Qu'est-ce que lui a vendu Taito ? L'effet n'est pas le même que d'habitude… Les hallucinations ont l'air si… Réelles… Rin se décide finalement à manger ses céréales, peut-être qu'après, elle se sentira mieux. Elle verse le lait et observe les copeaux se noyer dans le liquide.

- Salut, Rin, ça va ?

Len est sorti de sa chambre. Pourtant, la porte n'a pas émis son crissement habituel. Il n'a pas l'air bien réveillé.

- Mmh…

Le temps qu'elle se retourne, il n'est plus là. Elle décide de se remettre à la contemplation des céréales.

Elle regarde les céréales sans y toucher, et finit par les repousser. Finalement, elle n'a pas si faim que ça. Elle se lève, et sa chaise racle le sol ce qui la fait grimacer. Elle commence à avoir mal à la tête, elle n'aime pas ça.

- Len ce n'est vraiment pas drôle !

Elle croise les bras et regarde autour d'elle. Soudain, on l'attrapa par les hanches en criant : Bouh ! Elle sursaute et se retourne brusquement, en criant de peur.

- L-le...?

Mais il n'y avait personne.

Len s'étire longuement en regardant les autres clients du petit bar dans lequel il se trouve. Assis sur un tabouret en cuir rouge et noir, accoudé au bar et sirotant tranquillement un Coca, Len réfléchit. A ce qu'il ferait si des tas de choses ne s'étaient pas produites. Si toute sa vie ne se résumait pas à une seule chose.

Il passe la main dans ses cheveux blonds, et tire légèrement sur le col de sa chemise noire. Elle est trop serrée, ce n'est pas agréable. Mais il ne se décide pas à déboutonner l'une des attaches, par pure flemme où par envie de se sentir prisonnier peut-être ? De toute manière il ne sait pas et il s'en fiche.

Cette nuit, il a encore fait ce rêve. Cet horrible rêve dans lequel sa sœur se suicide à cause de lui. Mais cette fois-ci, il a été encore plus réel, plus frappant. Les petits détails qui lui avaient échappés la première fois, étaient apparus, comme des grosses choses vraiment importantes maintenant. Comme les photos dans l'entrée de l'appartement, où Rin et lui sont bébés et se tiennent collés l'un à l'autre. Il ne retrouve plus cette photo. Et ça lui brise le cœur de savoir qu'il n'a plus aucune photo de sa sœur, pour se consoler maintenant.

Il se lève, paye sa boisson et sort en récupérant sa veste en cuir derrière lui. L'air est frais et lui mord les joues, il s'en fiche pas mal, et ne veut pas mettre sa veste. Il se fiche de tomber malade, à vrai dire ça pourrait même peut-être l'arranger. Il passe la main sur son visage avec un soupir énervé et las. Il ne trouve pas de petit boulot, il ne comprend pas trop pourquoi. A-t-il une tête qui fait peur ? Des manières étranges ? Un regard vide et un peu terrifiant ? Il ne sait pas trop, mais s'il ne trouve pas un travail rapidement, il sera expulsé de l'appartement. Et il n'aura nulle part où aller pour protéger sa sœur.

Quand il arrive à l'appartement, Rin n'est toujours pas là. A vrai dire, il ne se croise que très rarement et sur un temps très bref. Rin court toujours à gauche ou à droite, toujours occupée. Elle n'est pratiquement jamais dans l'immeuble. Il pose sa veste sur le canapé, se fichant de ce que Rin lui dira en voyant qu'il ne l'a pas rangée correctement.

Il se décide à rentrer dans sa chambre histoire de ranger un peu tout le bazar. Sa chambre, on aurait dit qu'elle avait été ravagée par un ouragan. Des vêtements étalés sur le sol, le lit défait, une lampe tombée récemment dont l'ampoule ne s'allumera certainement plus.

Il décide de commencer par faire une pile de vêtements pour faire de la place et les trier plus tard. Il commence à ranger tout ce qui traîne puis, quand il a fini, vient le tour de trier les vêtements. Il fait une pile de pull, une autre de jean, une troisième de chemise… Et c'est là qu'il tombe sur quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû être là. Quelque chose qui ne lui appartenait pas : La jupe préférée de Rin. Rose avec des volants. Ce que Rin aimait chez cette jupe c'est lorsqu'elle voletait quand il y avait du vent tout autour d'elle. Len sourit en revoyant Rin tourner en riant. Mais il se rappelle bien vite que cet habit n'est pas à sa place. Qu'est-ce que la jupe de Rin fait parmi ses affaires ?

Il la met de côté, Rin a dû simplement se tromper. Il continue son rangement et trouve une robe orange. Encore appartenant à Rin. Len l'observe longuement. Pourquoi Rin se serait-elle trompée ? Rin est toujours très organisée, elle ne peut pas commettre des erreurs comme celle-ci. A moins qu'elle soit trop occupée pour s'être aperçue de sa bêtise.

Len hausse les épaules et finit de ranger ses affaires. Puis il entend une porte claquer.

- Rin ?

- Len ! C'est moi !

Quand il retourne dans le salon, il n'y a toujours personne.

- Rin ? Tu es là ?

Il n'obtient pas de réponse. Il fronce les sourcils, Rin vient pourtant de lui parler, non ? Ça lui est déjà arriver. Rin lui dit qu'elle est là et il ne la voit pas. Elle doit avoir oublié quelque chose chez son amie, étourdie comme elle est. Rin se penche par la fenêtre pour tenter de la voir.

- Rin ? Appelle-t-il.

Il ne la voit pas. Elle est peut-être encore dans l'immeuble.

Il hausse les épaules, récupère sa veste et file dans les escaliers. Peut-être a-t-elle fait des courses et a posé des sacs dans l'entrée ? Il n'a pas fait très attention, à vrai dire. Il se préoccupe plus de sa sœur, que de lui. Non pas qu'il se fiche de lui, mais sa sœur a une plus grande importance à ses yeux.

- Rin ?

Il l'appelle, de toute sa voix dans les petits escaliers qui lui renvoient l'écho de sa propre voix. Des tas de "Rin" de moins en moins fort résonnent dans ses oreilles, sa vision se trouble un instant pour voir sa sœur avachi dans les escaliers en sang. L'hallucination ne dure qu'un instant mais elle suffit à lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux, avec une drôle d'impression de déjà-vu. Son rêve ? Peut-être. Il n'en sait trop rien, mais est rassuré en voyant que ce n'est qu'une hallucination.

- Len ?

Cette fois-ci, elle est là, devant lui.

Ses cheveux sont attachés en deux petites couettes, et ses barrettes sont oranges aujourd'hui. Elle porte un petit débardeur rose, et un short blanc, avec des ballerines à pois. Son sourire lui réchauffe le cœur, il est heureux de la voir ainsi, pleine de couleur et de joie vivre. **_Comme avant. _**Il sourit légèrement, un demi-sourire du bout des lèvres. Mais cela suffit à faire sourire encore plus sa sœur adorée. Ses grands yeux bleus pétillent de joie, elle s'avance vers lui en lui tendant un sac en plastique, remplit de bananes et d'oranges. Leurs fruits préférés.

- Tu as acheté des bananes ?

Il s'étonne. Voilà longtemps qu'il n'en a pas mangé, de bananes ! Il ne se souvient même plus du goût qu'a ce fruit. Il ébouriffe les cheveux de sa sœur en ricanant légèrement et dépose chastement ses lèvres sur son front. Elle est glacée.

Puis plus là. Il est seul, dans la cage d'escalier, avec la porte dont la vitre est brisée qui se balance légèrement. Le sac plastique est dans ses mains mais il est vide. Plus de fruits, dedans. Bah ! Rin a dû partir avec, pour lui faire une mauvaise blague, comme elle les aime tant ! Il retourne dehors, et l'air s'est apparemment réchauffé. Ce qui explique en partie la tenue de Rin. Elle n'a jamais eue froid, où quand elle avait froid, jamais elle ne se plaignait. Il regarde le ciel et soupire. Son souffle se transforme en buée et il sourit légèrement à nouveau. Rin aime jouer à faire semblant de fumer, avec les volutes de fumée qu'elle expire.  
_

Rin sautille légèrement dans la rue, ses petites couettes flottant légèrement derrière elle. Les écouteurs dans les oreilles, elle écoute à fond une chanson lente et langoureuse, dont elle ne comprend qu'à moitié le sens des paroles. C'est de l'anglais, et elle n'aime pas trop l'anglais, elle n'a fait aucun effort pour essayer de parler cette langue. Elle connait les bases "Hello! How are you? Fine, thank you! Good Bye !" et bien sûr, le très connu "I love you !" Rien de plus. Le reste, elle a oubliée.

Elle regarde avec délice de délicieuses oranges dans une vitrine de supérette, et en a l'eau bouche. Mais elle secoue la tête, elle en a acheté tout à l'heure et elle doit les garder pour les repas ! En espérant que Len tienne suffisamment pour ne pas manger toutes les bananes avant ce soir. Et elle continue sa marche énergique, en souriant à tout le monde. La musique change, c'est du rock à présent. Le genre de musique qu'on écoute quand tout va mal, et qu'on préfère se noyer dans la colère que d'affronter les problèmes. Elle sourit encore plus. C'est sa chanson favorite, juste après celle-ci, aussi décide-t-elle de l'écouter sans attendre. La voix grave du chanteur s'élève dans ses oreilles et lui arrache un frisson. "If Today Was Your Last Day", elle aime cette chanson pour sa vérité. Que ferait-elle si aujourd'hui était son dernier ? Et que demain était trop tard ? Dirait-elle "au revoir" à la journée de la veille aussi facilement ? Elle n'en savait trop rien. Mais cette chanson lui changeait les idées. Et c'était le principal.

Elle fredonne l'air en même temps que le chanteur, et la chanson se termine finalement. Elle éteint son mp3, enlève ses écouteurs et regarde le ciel bleu, avec quelque nuages blancs qui dessinent des formes dans le ciel qui la font sourire. Elle passa sa main sur sa petite couette gauche, tortillant une mèche autour de son doigt. La journée est belle.

Len est allongé sur le canapé, un verre de vodka à la main. Il avait promis à Rin, un jour, de ne jamais boire. Mais cette promesse là aussi, il ne l'a pas tenue. Comme bien d'autre, d'ailleurs. Il s'en fiche un peu. Peut-être que le plus important pour lui est de rendre Rin heureuse mais, il y a des fois où il en a marre. Il a le droit, non ? Il est humain après tout.

Len se demande où est sa sœur. Il aimerait bien savoir si c'est elle qui a mis ses affaires dans les siennes. Il soupire et pose sur la table base son verre vide. Il observe longuement le plafond où les lumières dansent devant ses yeux.

- Len ! C'est quoi ce verre vide ?

Il se retourne légèrement pour voir sa sœur. Elle a l'air en colère.

- Rien Rin, Rien. Répond-il en contemplant de nouveau le plafond.

- C'est de l'alcool ! Ne me prends pas pour une idiote !

C'est la première fois que Len voit sa sœur comme ça.

- Et moi ? Tu me prends pour un enfant ? J'ai dix-huit ans, non ? Je suis majeur !

- Oui, mais tu m'avais promis Len ! Réplique-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Elle tremble et serre les poings pour tenter de rester calme.

- Je me fait du soucis pour toi.

_''Ouvre cette porte Rin ! Je me fais du soucis pour toi ! ''_

Un mal de tête assaillit soudainement Len.

- Len, répond-moi franchement. Tu veux mourir toi aussi ? Si c'est ça, continu comme ça.

Len soupire. Elle a raison. IL doit s'arrêter tant qu'il en est encore temps.

- Len… Je suis désolée.

- Hein ?

Il redresse la tête, elle n'est plus là. Désolée ? Mais pourquoi ? C'est lui qui a fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

- Rin ! Appelle-t-il.

Il se rappelle ce qu'elle vient de dire.

''Tu veux mourir toi aussi ?'' Pourquoi ces deux derniers mots ? Ils n'ont perdu aucun proche depuis des années !

Rin est assise sur une des innombrables balançoires du parc. Elle regrette d'avoir été aussi dure avec son frère. Un petit verre ne tue personne. Elle se balançe lentement, ses pieds raclant le sol. A cette heure-ci, personne ne passe dans les rues. Elle sourit. '' If Today Was Your Last Day?''

Len est dans la cuisine, il boit un coup. De l'eau cette fois. Il ne veut pas revoir Rin dans cet état une seconde fois, il ne veut pas lui faire de mal.

Il regarde l'horloge murale. Vingt-deux heures. Il est tard. Rin doit être vraiment énervée pour ne pas rentrer. Len est inquiet pour elle. Il prend sa veste, se recoiffe légèrement et sort rapidement. Tiens, il a oublié quelque chose à l'intérieur…

Vingt-trois heures. Rin sort de l'appartement. Len est sorti la chercher. Il doit être au parc. Quand elle y arrive, pour la seconde fois de la journée, elle n'y voit personne. Peut-être qu'il est caché et qu'il veut lui faire une mauvaise blague.

- Len ?

Il ne répond pas. Sur la balançoire, elle remarque une silhouette. Elle entend des pleurs. Elle se rapproche.

- Len ?

Ce n'est pas Len mais une fillette de quatorze ans en pleurs. Elle a des cheveux blonds comme ceux de Rin et les mêmes yeux bleus qu'elle.

- Hé, ça va ? Tu t'es perdue ?

L'adolescente secoue négativement la tête.

- J'attends mon frère.

- Oh… Tu veux que j'attendes avec toi ?

Elle hoche la tête. Rin s'assoit sur l'autre balançoire et fixe le ciel étoilé.

- Comment-tu t'appelles ? Demande-t-elle à l'adolescente.

- Je m'appelle Rin. Mon frère, lui, c'est Len. Mais toi aussi, hein ? Toi aussi tu t'appelles Len. Pas la peine de la cacher.

Rin ouvre de grands yeux. Elle secoue la tête en fermant les yeux et quand elle les rouvre, la petite est partie.

Len passe la main sur son visage, d'un geste las et déprimé. Il se trouve dans un petit parc pour enfant. Il y a des veilles balançoires qui grincent quand un coup de vent souffle, un tourniquet rouillé, et même une cage à poule dont la peinture rouge s'écaille au fil du temps. Il se souvient que plus petit, Rin et lui venaient souvent jouer ici, rien que tous les deux. L'un des deux entrait dans la cage à poule, et faisait mine d'être emprisonné. Ensuite, celui qui était le héros devait se battre contre des créatures extraordinaires, tels que des dragons où des morts-vivants pour sauver le prisonnier. Longtemps, ils avaient joués à ce jeu.

Il est minuit, à présent. Le vent ne souffle plus, mis à part quelque petites rafales de temps à autre qui viennent glacer le sang de Len. Sa maigre veste de cuir ne le protège de la morsure du froid, mais il ne s'en rend pas bien compte, en fait. Il lève les yeux vers le ciel étoilé et aperçoit l'espace d'une demi-seconde le visage souriant de sa sœur. Il essaye de sourire, mais il ne réussit qu'à effectuer une maigre grimace enfantine.

Puis soudainement, il y a un petit garçon sur le tourniquet. Enfin petit garçon, c'est un bien petit mot. Il doit avoir maximum 14 ans, où encore moins car son visage juvénile et enfantin ne sont certainement pas fait pour le vieillir. Ses cheveux blonds sont attachés en une petite queue de cheval, comme celle de Len. Il a des grands yeux bleus qui semblent dénués de toute émotion, il fixe une étoile plus brillante dans les cieux. Il porte une chemise rouge et un jean noir, qui est déchiré. Ses joues sont creuses, ses yeux cernés de bleu, il n'a pas du dormir depuis un bon moment. Len a presque pitié pour cet enfant.

Il s'en approche, mais l'adolescent le devance. En moins de temps qu'il le faut pour le dire, l'étrange apparition - car ce jeune garçon n'était pas là, lorsqu'il est arrivé... - se retrouve devant Len, l'observant de ses grands yeux. Il ne dit rien, ses lèvres forment une mince ligne pâle sur sa peau d'une blancheur cadavérique. Il tend la main et finalement se ravise. Ils se contemplent en silence, l'enfant semble connaître Len mais Len ne reconnait pas cet enfant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- J'attends.

- Tu attends quoi ?

- Un signe.

La voix de l'adolescent était un peu fluette, mais restait un brin mature. Il ne parlait pas fort, comme si il avait peur que quelqu'un puisse le surprendre. Il garde les yeux rivés sur ceux de Len, l'affrontant en silence.

- Quel signe ?

Contrairement à la voix de l'enfant, Len a la voix qui tremble. Cet enfant le déstabilise à un point inimaginable, il a tellement l'impression de l'avoir vu quelque part ! Mais il n'est pas très sûr, alors il ravale ses doutes.

- Une étoile.

- Pourquoi tu attends le signe d'une étoile ?

- Parce que ma sœur est une étoile.

- Une étoile ?

- Elle est morte.

Et l'enfant disparu.

Len ouvre de grands yeux, surpris par ce que venait de dire l'enfant. La place où il se trouvait est désormais vide. Il fixe les étoiles. Il observe longuement le ciel.

- Rin… Où est-ce que tu es, donc ? Ça t'amuse de te cacher ?

Il soupire et fixe le sol. Il entend un petit rire aigu et redresse le visage.

- Rin ? C'est toi ? Où tu es ?

- Je suis là où j'ai toujours été !

La voix vient d'au-dessus, Rin doit être cachée dans un arbre. Mais quand Len fixe le seul arbre du parc, il n'y a personne.

- Plus haut, idiot !

Et quand Len fixe le ciel, il croit voir un sourire se dessiner parmi les étoiles. Il recule d'un pas, brusquement effrayé.

- R… Rin ?

Il ferme les yeux. Sa tête lui fait affreusement mal. Lorsque la douleur s'estompe, il se trouve dans une église peu éclairée. Des sanglots résonnent de toute part. Len avance lentement. Ses bruits de pas résonnent un à un. Pas un bruit à part les pleurs. Lorsqu'il aperçoit une estrade où sont disposés des centaines de fleurs autour d'un cercueil, une musique douce retentit.

De l'orgue. Len avait toujours détesté l'orgue parce que sa sonorité sonnait fausse, comme si tout s'écroulerait la minute suivante. Il frémit mais continu de marcher vers le cercueil. Il arrive enfin sur l'estrade.

- Ne bouge plus.

La voix vient de son dos. Il se retourne. C'est Rin. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues et elle a l'air sûre d'elle. Elle porte une robe blanche à bretelles et ses pieds sont nus.

- Rin ?

- Ne regarde pas, part vite d'ici ! Je t'en prie !

- Rin ? Mais…

- Je t'en prie ! Je ne veux pas te perdre ! Je t'en prie !

Pourtant Len ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil au cadavre. Lorsqu'il voit le mort, il manque de tomber. Sa tête lui fait de nouveau mal et, horrifié, il se tourne de nouveau vers sa sœur, de nouveau disparu.

Quand il revient à lui, il est de nouveau dans ce stupide parc. Il ne peut pas croire ce qu'il vient de voir. Rin est… Elle est… Il ne peut pas prononcer ce mot. Ça lui fait mal. Trop mal. Rin est une étoile. Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il est ?

Il a été stupide. Jour après jour, il croyait que c'était à cause de l'alcool qu'il oubliait certains moment de sa vie… Mais en réalité, il ne les vivait pas réellement, ou plutôt, pas comme il le devrait.

- Je suis fou. Murmure-t-il.

Il fixe le ciel et se met à rire. Que faudrait-il faire d'autre ? Rire est le meilleur moyen. Pourtant, il sait bien que rire ne suffira pas. Malgré lui, des larmes roulent sur ses joues.

- Je suis fou ! Dit-il plus fort.

Rin le regarde courir, ce petit chien beige à poil court. Il gambade, il a l'air un peu triste ce petit chien. Puis il disparaît de sa vue, et elle referme la porte vitrée de l'entrée de l'appartement. Elle soupire et n'étant pas décidée à prendre l'ascenseur, elle se dirige vers la cage d'escalier. Elle retire ses petites ballerines qui lui font mal aux pieds - Ses ballerines sont trop petites d'une bonne taille mais l'argent manquant, elle ne pouvait pas s'en payer de neuve. -, et grimpe agilement les marches sales, passant sa main sur les murs blancs caillés, que des jeunes ont tagués.

Elle s'arrête devant une fenêtre brisée, et sent l'air frais de la nuit lui piquer les joues, soulevant ses cheveux blonds aux passages. L'air sent mauvais, par ici, la faute aux bouches d'égout qui évacuent mal les eaux usagées. Elle voit deux trois dealers qui bavardent, des sans-abris qui se pelotonnent les uns contre les autres pour échapper au froid, des jeunes éméchés qui se tiennent bras dessus bras dessous en chantant à tue-tête d'une voix enrayée par l'alcool. Elle sourit malgré elle. C'est là qu'elle devrait être, et pourtant elle se tient en spectatrice secrète. Les choses ont bien changées.  
_

Len court. Peu lui importe où il va, il court, à en perdre haleine. Ses cheveux lui fouettent le visage, les larmes lui montent aux yeux et coulent une énième fois sur ses joues. Il a compris, tout ce qu'il se passe, tout depuis le début, tout ce qui a pu se produire. Il a compris. Et il a tellement mal, qu'il a envie de hurler. Ses hurlements ne sortent pas. Et c'est bien dommage.

Là, il entrevoit sa destination, là où il doit se rendre. Il se fiche un peu d'avoir laissé la porte de l'appartement ouverte, Rin a dû la refermer. C'est ce que, à ce moment-là, il a tout oublié en fait. Plus près, il se rapproche encore plus de là où il doit aller. L'euphorie le gagne, mais il manque de s'écrouler en trébuchant sur le trottoir. Quelques mètres, il chute à terre, parce que ses lacets étaient défaits. Il grogne de douleur, parce que ses genoux sont ouverts maintenant, et saignent abondamment.

Mais il se relève quand même et se remet à courir, faisant abstraction de la douleur aiguë dans ses jambes.

- Plus ... Vite ! Il halète violemment, la respiration saccadée en essayant tant bien que mal d'accélérer.

Il y est. Maintenant c'est fini, il y est. Ses cheveux se balancent au vent, il a les mains nouées derrière la nuque et regarde le ciel étoilée. Peut-être que cet enfant avait raison.

- Je suis fou... Fou... Fou...

Il marmonne, d'une voix inaudible. Les larmes reviennent, et dévalent ses joues rougies par le froid. Il s'avance, doucement, prudemment. Plus que quelques mètres et il y sera. Il pourra enfin y aller, c'était tellement tentant depuis le début ! Il n'aura plus de soucis, comme ça. Plus aucun souci d'argent, et Rin sera heureuse. Oui, c'est ça le plus important... Le bonheur de Rin.

Le vent ne le fait plus frissonner, il en sourit presque. Mais une grimace un peu démente. Ses yeux sont devenus vide, un peu comme ceux du petit adolescent a qui il avait parlé quelque heure plus tôt. Où des minutes ? Il n'a plus trop la notion du temps, il l'a oublié.

Il regarde le vide qui s'étend à ses pieds, et se penche un peu. Il ferme les yeux, tentant de s'imaginer en train de voler sur un petit nuage, au côté de Rin. Elle lui crie quelque chose qu'il ne comprend pas, mais il pense que c'est une invitation. Fait le, fait le, c'est surement ça qu'elle lui dit, alors vu qu'il l'aime à un tel point que s'en est malsain, il veut lui faire plaisir et accéder à sa requête. Un peu plus, qu'il se penche, et il se sent presque décoller du sol.

- Non ! Stop!

* * *

**Et voilà! Donc ici on va répondre à vos reviews qui nous font très très très plaisir^^**

**L: Ouais! Merci! (Je savais que tu posterais une review mouah! ahahah!)/ Ouais bah moi j'étais pas au courant ! :D Mais c'pas grave parce que ça fait toujours plaisir de voir des gens qui aiment ce qu'on fait ^^ Donc voilà, merci et j'espère que tu as aimée ce chapitre ! ^^  
**

**TwincestRevolution: Merci pour toutes tes reviews! Oui cette fanfiction aura pas mal de chapitre je pense... (je pense juste^^)/ A ce niveau là, je pense aussi qu'il y aura pas mal de chapitre, on a arrêtées de réfléchir à partir de je ne sais plus trop lequel, et ce n'était pas encore la toute fin !(D'ailleurs, on est même pas sur de la fin O.O)  
**

**Kagami-LenXRin: Quoi dire d'autre... Tu veux une compote?/Ouip', si Tai n'en veut pas, je la veux moi ! Hm. Bah merci, c'est vraiment très gentil de ta part :')  
**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chiaki Jikarawa: Bonjour Bonjour... Alors oui, ce n'est plus VocaloidLove vu que j'ai changé de pseudo, mais c'est toujours la même psycopathe ** Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce chapitre où on a encore une fois dépassé les 5000 mots :D**

**Plume-de-Yume: (oui, c'est toujours Chiaki parce que Notre chère Ime n'est pas là TT_TT mais elle m'a chargé de vous dire: ) Bonne lecture à tous! Et Nous sommes désolées pour le retard qu'on a eu TT_TT**

Chapitre 3 :

Il se souvient vaguement d'une fois, où Rin et lui étaient à la mer. Ils riaient tous les deux, bah, ils avaient quoi, à l'époque ? Quatre, cinq ans ? Plus ou moins, qu'importe ! Rin portait ce mignon petit maillot de bain dépareillée (elle n'avait pas trouvé la paire, et elle se fichait pas mal des couleurs.) jaune et rose. Lui, il avait juste un slip de bain Spiderman. Des gosses normaux, des jumeaux normaux, une vie normale. C'est tout ce qu'il voulait, en fait. Que sa putain de vie soit comme celle de tout le monde.

Cette voix, il ne la connait pas. Il sent des mains larges, sur sa taille, il sent un parfum étrange, une eau de Cologne forte, qui l'écœure. Il se débat, il voudrait tomber et se fracasser le crâne en mille morceaux.

- Qu'est-ce vous vouliez faire ?

La voix semble soucieuse.

- Sauter. C'est pourtant évident.

Len crache ses mots, et se débat plus fort. On le tire en arrière et finalement, on le lâche. Il se retourne dans un sursaut, et fixe son sauveur non-désiré.

Un grand homme, d'au moins deux têtes de plus que lui, lui fait face. Ses yeux sont invisibles, cachés par une frange trop longue, ses cheveux sont courts et éparpillés autour d'un visage masculin. Ce mec respirait la virilité. Il avait aussi un piercing à la lèvre inférieur, un anneau tout con. Mais ça faisait super classe, sur lui.

- Pourquoi vous m'avez empêché de sauter ?

- Parce que je pense que vous ne devez pas mourir.

- Ah ouais ?

- Ouais.

L'homme affronte Len de ses yeux invisibles. Il rit intérieurement, en se disant qu'il réagit comme sa sœur et ...

- Putain de merde ! Qu'il s'écrit. J'ai complètement zappé !

- Tiens, t'vois.

Ce crétin le tutoyait, maintenant ? Une bouffée de colère monte en lui.

- J'ai oublié de rentrer le cendrier !

Une pensée toute conne, mais qui a son importance. Rin ne doit pas savoir qu'il a fumé en cachette, et si elle découvre le cendrier posé sur le balcon, elle va littéralement péter un câble.

- On s'est déjà vu.

La voix de l'autre le surprend, d'un coup. Non. Il ne l'a jamais vu, il a cette putain de mémoire photographique. S'il avait rencontré ce mec, il l'aurait de suite reconnu.

- Non.

- Si si. Chez Taito.

Ce nom lui est familier, par contre. Où l'a-t-il entendu ? Ah oui ! Dans son cauchemar, où Rin se suicide. Il se souvient de la scène, où Rin et lui se dispute dans le hall d'entrée, à cause de "Taito".

_- Je te dis que Taito n'est rien de plus qu'un ami !_

_Rin criait cette phrase, son maquillage gothique coulant sur ses joues écarlates, en de longues trainées noirâtres._

_- Ouais c'est ça ! Je préférerai que tu me dises que ce mec est ton copain, plutôt que tu me fasses croire ces putains de conneries !_

_Len hurle à son tour. Il sort d'un rancard avec Gumi. Cette fille est adorable... Mais pas pour lui._

_- Putain mais tu piges rien de rien ! Taito est un AMI ! A-M-I !  
Elle se stoppe, reprend sa respiration._

_- Ce que tu n'as jamais été capable d'avoir ! _

_Cette phrase, c'était la seule qu'il détestait, venant de la bouche de Rin. Il a l'impression que son cœur se brise._

_- Tu es mon amie..._

_Sa voix est plate, brisée._

_- Non. Je ne veux plus rien être pour toi. T'es pas capable d'accepter mes amis. Alors, dans ce cas-là, je préfère être seule, qu'avec toi. _

-Taito ? Répète-Len, songeur.

L'autre hoche la tête, l'expression toujours neutre.

- Oui. Même que t'étais déguisé en fille. Complète l'inconnu.

- Ah… Ça … Ça devait être Rin…

L'homme fixe Len d'un air interrogateur. Len comprends qu'il a envie de savoir qui est cette Rin mais n'éprouve pas le besoin de répondre. L'inconnu passe une main dans ses cheveux, relevant légèrement sa frange. Len peut maintenant clairement distinguer une paire d'yeux gris-bleus dans lesquels se reflète la lumière lunaire.

- Rin ? Répète-t-il.

- Ouais. Ma sœur quoi. Ma jumelle.

Silence. L'inconnu l'observe un instant des pieds à la tête. S'arrêtant sur le visage de Len où il croit voir un reste de mascara sur ses cils. Il n'en est pas vraiment sûr à cause de la pénombre mais il n'est pas totalement con, il se doute un peu que Len lui ment.

- Tu lui ressembles beaucoup. Constate-t-il.

- C'est ma jumelle, c'est un peu normal qu'on se ressemble. Répond Len en haussant les épaules.

L'inconnu s'accroupi et sors une cigarette sous le regard intéressé de Len. Il l'allume, la met à sa bouche… Tire dessus de sa main droite et souffle un jet de fumée. Son bras gauche est posé contre sa jambe, la main pendant dans le vide. Ça rappelle à Len la première fois où il avait fumé… Il avait complétement oublié d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour évacuer la fumée et avait eu peur que Rin découvre qu'il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse.

A cette pensée, un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il reste silencieux, toujours à observer l'autre.

- T'en veux une ? Demande le type en lui tendant le paquet.

- Oui, merci.

Len sort une cigarette que l'autre allume avec un briquet jaune fluo. Nouveau sourire, il se souvient que son premier briquet était jaune à lui aussi. Il s'assoit à côté de l'inconnu, les jambes se balançant dans le vide.

- Juste une petite question. Elle est peut-être indiscrète mais bon… Je te comprendrais si t'as pas vraiment envie de répondre. T'as pas forcément envi… Alors voilà… Pourquoi tu voulais sauter ?

Sa dernière phrase reste en suspens. Len lève la tête vers le ciel. Il fixe les étoiles comme si ces petits points lumineux pouvaient lui donner une réponse.

- Je…

Il hésite. Après tout, ce n'est rien qu'un inconnu. Pourquoi il lui confierait ses problèmes ? Il repense à Rin qui s'est confié à… à ce type. A ce Taito… L'autre le regarde, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Il attend toujours la réponse.

Pourquoi il ne peut tout simplement plus parler ? Pourquoi il ne peut plus rien dire ? Il ne pourrait pas juste dire : « Non, désolé, je ne peux pas répondre. » ? C'est trop dur peut-être ?

Une larme roule le long de sa joue. Il ne veut pas pleurer. D'ailleurs, pourquoi il pleure au juste ? Il va très bien. Il n'a aucun problème, alors pourquoi, pourquoi il reste planté là comme un con ? Il ne comprend plus rien. Son corps ne répond plus.

- Hé ! C'est bon j'ai compris, tu veux pas parler. Ok, je comprends, pas d'embrouille la vie continue.

Len essuie sa joue d'un revers de main.

- Au fait, moi c'est Rinto. Et toi ?

Rinto ? D'un côté ça ressemble un peu à Rin si on enlève le ''to''. _Rin To Len. _Ça fait Rin et Len.

- Len. Je m'appelle Len.

Tiens, ça aussi ça lui rappelle quelque chose…

_- Len ! Len !_

_La petite Rin criait partout. Elle ne trouvait plus son frère. En même temps, c'est un peu le but du cache-cache. D'habitude, c'était Rin qui se cachait. Len la remarquait toujours dès les premières minutes de jeu, alors de temps en temps, il faisait semblant de ne pas la voir. Cette fois, Rin avait tenu à être le loup. Mais elle n'était pas plus douée que pour trouver une cachette._

_Rin en avait marre de courir partout. Len était trop bien caché, il avait gagné. Comme elle s'était arrêtée, son frère en profita pour lui faire une mauvaise blague. Il lui sauta dessus par derrière, faisant sursauter sa sœur._

_- Je m'appelle Len, le grand méchant loup ! Et je vais te manger ! Cria-t-il d'une voix grave._

_- Len ! T'es vraiment pas drôle ! Tu sais quoi ? Dans ces cas, on a cas être tous les deux des loups. Et puis on reste amis, d'accord ? C'est énervant de faire toujours des équipes l'un contre l'autre !_

Rin était comme ça. Une enfant joyeuse qui aimait inventer ses propres règles si les vraies ne lui plaisaient pas. Mais tout ça aussi, c'était lointain…

Rinto le regarde un instant et le voyant songeur, il n'insiste pas. Ce gosse, enfin pardon, ce **_jeune homme, _**était vraiment trop bizarre. Il avait du mascara à moitié enlevé sur les cils, les lèvres étrangement rosés, le teint trop mat pour que ce soit du bronzage. Il hausse les épaules, et regarde un peu au loin. En fait, ils se ressemblent. Sauf que lui, bah, il ne se maquille pas. C'est pas un travelo. Enfin bon, il s'en fout un peu, hein, si ce mec est un travelo. Mine de rien, ça lui va bien, à ce Len.

Len soupire et se lève. Là maintenant, il a envie de sauter, de prendre Rinto au dépourvu et de finalement crever, le corps bousillé. Il aurait bien envie d'une cuite, aussi. Ouais, se bourrer jusqu'à oublier son nom, sa ville, son âge et sa sœur. Ouais, surtout l'oublier, elle. Il sait très bien qu'il va se faire engueuler comme jamais en rentrant, puis Rin sortirait il ne sait pas où, et ne reviendrai que quelques jours après, tout sourire, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Tu veux aller boire un verre ?

Cette phrase sort comme ça. Rinto arque un sourcil, et le regarde en biais. Il est debout, et le fixe froidement.

- Pourquoi ? C'est un rancard, j'espère ?

Les joues de Len prennent une teinte rouge écarlate, tandis qu'il ouvre grand la bouche. Rinto ricane et se lève.

- On va dire que oui, alors.

- N-non, c'est pas un rancard ! C-c'est pour te remercier, merde !

Rinto passe son bras autour des hanches de Len en riant.

- Mais oui, mais oui, gamin. Je sais qu'en vrai tu rêves de sortir avec moi.

Len couine, outré, et écarte violemment le bras de Rinto. Là, il a une folle envie de le pousser dans le vide.

- Non, là, je rêve que tu me fiches la paix !

Sa voix monte dans les aiguës quand il est en colère. Rinto trouve ça à la fois adorable, énervant, et diablement sexy.

- Ouais bon, OK. Mais c'est moi qui paye, puisque Môsieur n'a pas de portefeuille.

- Je te rembourserai. Proteste Len, boudeur.

- En nature, au moins ?

Len redevient vite écarlate, les yeux brillants de larmes.

- Sale pervers ! Tu n'es qu'un sale pervers !

- Allons, mon Len-Len, je plaisante !

**_Len-len. _**C'est quoi ce surnom débile, qu'on donnerait plutôt à un putain de gosse de quatre ans, plutôt qu'à un beau jeune homme - il se vante un peu, et alors ? - de 19 ans ! Il descend sans attendre ce débile arrogant pervers qui lui sert de compagnon de cuite, qui rit comme pas deux de son nouveau surnom.

- Aller, Len-Len, soit pas fâché ! Viens te blottir dans mes bras, ça te réconfortera !

- Jamais, pauvre con ! Plutôt crever !

- Alors je te sauverai une autre fois !

- Arrête de dire des conneries où je te jure que quand tu seras pas là, je me tire une balle !

Len l'attend quand même, parce qu'il n'a pas trop le choix. Le bar le plus paumé est au moins à dix kilomètres et il n'a aucune envie de se farcir ces dix kilomètres avec ce crétin fini.

- Ma voiture est garée là-bas.  
Quoi que se retrouver enfermer dans une voiture avec un pervers idiot à proximité n'est pas une très bonne idée non plus...

- Bon, Len-Len, tu te grouilles là ? J'me les caille !

- Tant mieux ! Va faire chauffer ta bagnole de merde, moi, je reste là cinq minutes, j'ai besoin de réfléchir !

Il s'avance dans la rue, bras croisé sur son torse, et s'assoit contre le mur. Il réfléchit. Encore, et encore, pendant cinq minutes, jusqu'à ce que la banale Peugeot déglinguée de Rinto apparaisse dans son champ de vision, une musique hard rock horrible à fond. Il grimace d'avance et s'attend à une superbe migraine dès les premières minutes du trajet.

Len se lève, ouvre la porte et entre. Dans l'habitable de la voiture, ça sent la cendre froide, l'alcool, et ... Le vomi ?! Il réprime un haut-le-cœur, et s'attache.

- Ça pu dans ta caisse.

- QUOI ?! Hurle Rinto.  
Il ne l'a pas entendu, la musique était beaucoup trop forte. Il baisse le volume, et tend l'oreille.

- Ta voiture pu.

Rinto éclate de rire, Len ouvre la fenêtre et inspire à fond l'air extérieur. La voiture démarre, et le vent fouette le visage de Len. Mine de rien, ça lui fait du bien, de sentir l'air frais.

- Bon Len, tu veux aller où ? Hurle Rinto pour qu'on puisse l'entendre malgré le volume de la musique.

Len ne réponds pas, il n'a pas envie de répondre. Il préfère sentir l'air frais fouetter son visage.

- Woh, Len-Len ! Je te parle !

Rinto secoue le bras de Len qui se retourne vivement.

- Quoi ?

- Tu veux aller où ?

- N'importe où, Ça me va.

Rinto hoche la tête, réfléchissant à l'endroit où il pourrait bien emmener son ''Len-len''. De son côté, Len pense à ce mec. Ce pervers, mais il pensait à quoi tout à l'heure ? Len repense au contact du bras de Rinto sur ses hanches. Il rougit légèrement à cette pensée qu'il chasse vite de sa tête de peur que l'autre ne le remarque. Et puis merde, ce mec était trop bizarre, pourquoi il parle à Len comme si ils étaient de vieux amis… Et puis d'abord, c'est quoi cette histoire de rencard ? C'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Comme s'il était sérieux. Et s'il l'était d'ailleurs ?

Len tourne la tête vers Rinto. Ce dernier est concentré sur la route. Il sourit en tapant le rythme de la musique avec son index sur le volant. Rinto remarque le regard de Len posé sur lui.

- Hé ! Len-len, je sais que je suis beau mais tu commences à me gêner tu sais !

Len rougis et détourne le regard.

- Je… Je te regardais même pas, d'abord.

- Mais oui, mais oui, à d'autres.

Rinto tourne brusquement dans une autre ruelle, les pneus crissent. Len s'agrippe à son siège.

- Hé ! Mais t'es malade ! Tu vas nous tuer !

- Oh, c'est bon ! Calme-toi ! On est presque arrivés ! Déstresse… Len-len.

Len hausse les yeux aux ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'il est casse-couille ce mec ! Rinto accélère un peu, ce qui fait sursauter Len. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sont à l'arrêt, garés devant un bars à l'enseigne rose fluo. Len ouvre la portière. Rinto le rejoins.

- Alors ? On rentre ? Demande-t-il.

Len hoche la tête tandis que l'autre l'attrape par la taille pour l'entraîner avec lui.

- Hé ! Lâche-moi ! Grommelle Len en tentant de se dégager.

- Oh, c'est bon, si on peu plus rigoler.

Len fronce les sourcils. Rinto s'assois devant le bars. Len s'assoit à côté de lui.

- Deux Vodka-Malibu s'vous plaît. Commande Rinto.

- Hé ! Depuis quand tu commandes pour moi ?

- C'est pas pour toi.

- Tu vas boire… Deux verres de Vodkas ?

- Bah quoi ?

- T'es un gros malade Rinto.

Il hausse les épaules. Len hésite et finalement commande la même chose pour faire ''bonne figure''. Il ne sait même pas quel goût ça à, une _''Vodka-Malibu''_…Les deux restent silencieux en attendant leur commande. On les sert, Len saisit prudemment un verre, observe le liquide. Len soulève le verre et l'approche de ses lèvres.

- Alors comme ça je suis un gros malade ? Et faut pas être un peu timbré pour vouloir se suicider ? Réplique Rinto en portant la boisson aux lèvres.

Len repose brutalement son verre sur la table, sans même boire une gorgée.

- Et ! C'est pas moi le pervers qui drague des mecs de dix-neuf ans.

Rinto explose de rire avant de reprendre une gorgée. Len a le visage rouge. Déjà parce qu'il fait chaud mais aussi parce qu'il est énervé. Il boit la moitié de son verre sans rien dire.

- Alors comme ça t'as dix-neuf ans ?

- Oui pourquoi ? Tu trouves que je l'ai fait pas ?

- Non, c'est pas ça. Laisse tomber.

- Et toi ?

- Moi quoi ?

- Toi, t'as quel âge ?

- Vingt-deux.

Quoi ? Vingt-deux ans ? Il fait plus… Se dit-Len en fixant avec insistance Rinto. Après plusieurs verre, Len a du mal à penser clairement. Rinto à l'air d'aller bien même si au final, il a bu plus que Len.

Len plisse les yeux, sa vue est légèrement trouble. Il croit voir, à la place où se tenait Rinto, sa sœur. Elle s'est maquillée, certainement pour avoir l'air plus vieille. Elle a retiré son nœud inséparable dans les cheveux. Elle porte une mignonne petite robe rouge, moulante et courte. Des chaussures à talons.

- Rin ?

Rinto regarde Len, à qui il parle ? Len regarde de plus près Rinto avant d'entourer ses épaules de ses bras.

- Rin ! Mais t'étais passée où ? Je t'ai cherché… Je t'ai cherché partout.

Rinto n'y comprends rien. Rin ? Mais c'est qui celle-là ? Et puis Len qui le colle, c'est pas qu'il est pervers mais ça le gêne un peu quand même…

- Euh… Len ? Ça va ?

Len cligne des yeux. Il lâche finalement ce qu'il a pris pour sa sœur et pose ses mains sur ses genoux.

- Rin… Rinto ? Excuses moi… je t'ai pris pour Rin…

- Rin ?

- Ouais, t'sais… Ma sœur.

Rinto se souvient maintenant. Len lui en as parlé. Celle qu'il a rencontrée chez Taito.

Rinto se souvient vaguement. Elle avait une jupe blanche, et un chemisier. Non, une petite robe blanche. Oui, et un gros nœud blanc aussi, dans les cheveux. L'air exténué, les yeux cernés, le teint pâle et les joues creuses. Ouais, une gosse défoncée par la drogue et l'alcool, qu'il pense.

- Ta sœur se drogue, donc. Lâche-t-il, en louchant sur son verre.

- Ouais ! Depuis... Euh... Vache, lapin, cochon, 14, 19, 5 ans ! Depuis 5 ans !

Rinto ricane. Bon. Len est bourré. La soirée s'annonce donc très ... Intéressante.

- Je vois. Et toi, t'es suicidaire. Laisse-moi deviner, ta mère c'est une prostituée et ton père un alcoolique ?

- Euuuuuh... Ouais, peut-être, on les a pas revu depuis euh... Nos 15 ans ?

Drôle de famille, chez eux, tiens. Pense Rinto.

- Et ta sœur, elle a quoi comme caractère ?

- Elle est chiante, gamine, gueularde, sans arrêt défoncée, un peu conne, pleurnicheuse, courageuse, souriante, brute.

- Et toi, tu es ?

- Gentil, mignon. Bourré, aussi, là, je crois.

- Tu crois ? Noooooon, t'es pas bourré, je te rassure.

- Ah ?

Rinto se moque de lui. Il a les idées embrouillées, et il se met à compter sur ses doigts le nombre de bleus que Rin lui a fait hier.  
- 6, 7,8 ...

- Elle te frappe ?

- Quand je fume.

- Parce que tu fumes ?

- T'es con, tu fumes aussi, va.

- Non. C'pas moi qui fume.

- Miku, elle m'avait dit de jamais fumer. Bah tu vois, j'l'ai fait !

Len se met à rire, tout seul, en se rappelant surement un truc pas drôle.

- Rin, c'est le genre de fille qui essaye toujours de se démerder toute seule, et que, si elle y arrive pas, elle engueule les autres parce que tu l'as pas aidé. Et quand tu veux l'aider, elle te gueule dessus parce qu'elle veut être indépendante.

- Je vois...

- Des fois, elle va avoir une crise de gaminerie et elle va se mettre à dessiner sur les murs, à chantonner et elle va faire des câlins et des bisous à tout le monde. Deux minutes après, elle aura décidé d'être une rebelle et elle enverra chier tout le monde. Rin, en fait, elle est vachement bizarre. Mais c'est parce qu'elle a des troubles du comportement, d'après le psy'.

La vision de Len change à nouveau. Il voit Rin, assise sur le comptoir, un verre de coca à la main, qui le foudroie du regard. Son beau regard bleu ciel...

- Tu m'avais dit que tu ne boirais pas, Len !

- C'est...

- Et c'est qui, lui ? Est-ce que je le connais, comment il s'appelle ? C'est ton petit-copain ? T'es gay maintenant ? Depuis quand ? Et pourquoi t'es pas rentré à l'heure pour le dîner ? J'avais fait une quiche !

Len secoue la tête, se lève. Il tangue sur ses jambes et quand Rinto veut l'aider, il le repousse maladroitement. Il sort en titubant, croulant sous les reproches de sa sœur jumelle. Avant de passer la porte, il dit à Rinto de ne pas venir.

- Ouais, c'est ça, viens pas ! Lui gueule Rin, furibonde.

- Rin, c'est...

- Toi, espèce d'enfoiré ! T'as piqué dans mes réserves, connard ! On s'était mis d'accord **_tous les deux _**que chacun avait **_sa _**réserve, non ?! Maintenant, j'ai été obligé de retourner chez Taito et de lui fournir une excuse bidon comme quoi j'avais tout arrêté !

Len reste songeur. Ce n'était pas lui qui était avait rencontré par hasard Taito, dans la rue, et qui avait déballé ce mensonge gros comme une maison ? Peut-être pas... Rin lui avait surement raconté ça.

- Tu m'l'as d'jà dit...

Sa langue est pâteuse, il balbutie.

- Et alors ?! Et tu sais ce que j'ai fait, pendant que tu te bourrais la gueule avec un inconnu qui est peut-être en train de droguer ton verre pour te violer après ?! Bah je t'ai cherché partout, enfoiré ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans un bar où y'a que des mecs qui s'emballent, à parler de moi, hé ?! A l'autre bout de la ville, en plus ! Et qui va te ramener ? Certainement pas ce mec, j'espère !

- Rinnie...

- M'appelle pas Rinnie ! Qu'est-ce t'as besoin de raconter ma vie aussi ? J'en ai ras le bol que tu dévoiles à tout le monde que je me drogue, que j'ai des troubles du comportement et tout ça ?!

- Len ?

C'est Rinto, qui a passé la tête par l'embrasure de la porte. Len fronce les sourcils, et quand il tourne la tête vers Rin, elle est déjà loin à partir en courant comme une dératée.

- C'est... Bon ! Ma sœur ... A pêté un boulon...

- Len... T'étais tout seul, à causer, mec.

- Hein ? Naaaaaaan ! Rinnie était...  
Len désigne un coin d'ombre.

- Là... Elle chuchotait et gueulait en même temps... T'l'as pas ... Entendu, c'tout !

Len sourit béatement et s'accroche au rebord d'une fenêtre à barreaux rouillés.

- Encore ?

Rinto arqua un sourcil. Len a pêté un boulon, il en est certain.

- Encore quoi ? Répond Rinto.

- Encore... Un verre et ... Un autre et ... Encore un ... Et ... On rentre... ?

- Je fini mon verre et on rentre. Bouge pas, toi.

- Nooon...!

Len se comporte comme un gosse de quatre ans. Il tape des pieds en criant d'une voix aiguë.

- Ok, ok, reprend un verre si tu veux mais pitié arrête de crier comme ça !

Le plus jeune saute maladroitement et se jette au coup de Rinto. Son haleine est chargée d'alcool. Len embrasse la joue de Rinto, prend sa grande main dans la sienne, toute petite, et le tire sans force à l'intérieur.

- Merci, merci ! Merci!

Rinto se dit que finalement, c'est peut-être Len qui a des troubles du comportement. Où les deux. Mais une chose est sûre... Len parlait tout seul, dehors.

Au final, ils picolent encore et encore, jusqu'à que Len tombe de son tabouret, ivre mort. Rinto, à peine éméché; le relève sans mal, et le posa doucement sur son tabouret, comme un objet de grande valeur. Len lève vers lui ses yeux bleus ciels, embués par l'alcool, et sourit d'un air idiot.

- Ma sœur...

- Quoi, ta sœur ?

- Tu ressembles à ma sœur...

Rinto ricane un instant.

- Sauf que je ne suis pas une fille.

- Sûrement... Rin est adorable... Pas méchante pour un sou... Juste susceptible et colérique... Mais pas méchante... Non...

Rinto caressa le nez de Len, avant de se figer et de retirer rapidement sa main.

- Si tu dis que tu as une sœur, je te crois. Mais d'après ce que j'ai vu, tu t'imagines avoir une sœur, Len.

Rinto est étrangement sérieux. Le comportement de ce gosse l'intrigue.

- Je sais ... Je la vois partout...

Rinto hausse un sourcil.

- Rinto… Dodo…

Len s'étale sur le comptoir. Rinto soupire : Il va falloir qu'il s'occupe de ce gosse pour cette fois. Il redresse Len, qui balbutie quelques mots incompréhensible, et l'aide à marcher, bras dessus, bras dessous.

En sortant du bar, Len trébuche et manque de tomber. Enfin, il serait tombé si Rinto ne l'avait pas retenu. Après quelques minutes, Rinto parvient finalement à assoir Len sur le siège passager de leur voiture.

Bon, c'est là que ça se complique. Il a dit qu'il habitait où déjà ? Ah oui c'est vrai, il ne l'a pas dit.

- Hé, Len. Len !  
Rinto secoue Len comme un prunier. Le plus jeune entrouvre les yeux avant de débiter un charabia incompréhensible. Rinto parvient à comprendre :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Dormir… Dormir…

- Hé Len ! Aide-moi deux secondes tu veux. Où tu habites ?

- Hum…J'habite… Euh… C'est un pays tout rose où des barbe à papa courent dans les champs au milieu de bisounours…

Ça va être dur. Rinto soupire. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il pourrait très bien allonger Len dans le parc où ils se sont rencontrés, après tout, il le connait à peine. Non, on sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver à cet imbécile quand il est saoul.

- Bon, Len. Tu vas me dire où t'habites, d'accord ? Répète Len d'une voix plus sérieuse.

C'est vrai qu'il commence à en avoir un peu marre. De un, Len l'a ruiné avec tous les cocktails qu'il a pu avalés, et de deux, ce con ne résiste pas à l'alcool.

- Bah… Je te l'ai dit, nan ? Ah mais naaaaaaan ! Je t'ai dit le pays où j'aimerais habiter…

- Ah. Et donc, tu habites où ? Recommence Rinto pour la énième fois.

- J'habite pas loin d'ici, au-dessus de l'appart de la vieille qui ressemble à un lama et qui bave en tricotant… Tu vois où c'est ?

- Euh… Ouais. Bon, une adresse, plus précise, non, t'as pas ça en réserve ?

Len ne réponds pas. Il ferme les yeux.

- Je veux dormiiiiiiiiiiiir ! Geint-il en penchant sa tête en arrière.

- Ok, c'est bon. J'abandonne. Puisque c'est comme ça, on va aller chez moi. Je ne vois pas d'autre solution.

- Oh ouiiiii ! Je veux dormir sur le matelas de Rintoooooo !

- Hé ! Arrête de dire des conneries !

Len part d'un fou rire. Rinto démarre brutalement, un peu énervé. C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qu'il a à rougir comme ça pour si peu ? Len est saoul, il dit que des conneries, c'est vrai ça. Il s'en fou de toute façon de ce que peut dire ce gosse.

Il jette un coup d'œil au siège passager. Il dort. Il a une de ces bouilles mignonnes quand il dort. La tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Rinto chasse ces pensées de sa tête, se reconcentrant sur l'autoroute.

Rinto n'avait pas allumé la radio, cette fois-ci. Il entendait, à côté de lui, la respiration sifflante de Len, les battements de son cœur. Il voyait les lampadaires défilés. Serrant les doigts sur le volant, il prend la sortie sud, et s'engage sur un autre chemin. Son téléphone vibrait régulièrement dans sa poche gauche arrière, et il finit par décrocher. Il met le kit main libre et pose le cellulaire sur le tableau de bord.  
- Oui ma puce ?  
Il savait avant même d'avoir entendu la voix de son interlocuteur, qu'il s'agissait de sa copine.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Rinto ?! Il est deux heures du matin, je viens...  
- Chérie, je serai à la maison d'ici dix minutes. J'ai sauvé un gosse du suicide et il s'est bourré la gueule et m'a ruiné. J'osais pas l'interrompre, il me racontait sa life.

Un soupir énervé lui répondit. Il vit dans le rétroviseur gauche, le gyrophare de la police de nuit.  
- Écoute ma puce, y'a les flics. Je raccroche. Bisous !  
Le flot d'insultes se coupa précipitamment. Rinto balança le téléphone à l'arrière de la bagnole et accéléra légèrement. La voiture de police se rapprochait dangereusement. Len s'agite sur son siège, et ouvre les yeux, lentement.  
- On est... Où ?  
- En voiture. Dors.  
- Arrête-toi...!  
Len s'agite un peu plus, en regardant en arrière.  
- Sors tes papiers, merde !  
- Écoute Len-Len. J'ai pas le permis, ni la carte grise de la bagnole parce que, primo, légalement, j'ai pas le droit de conduire et secundo, cette bagnole est volée !  
Len poussa un cri aigu et essaya d'ouvrir la portière que Rinto avait verrouillée.  
- Fait moi descendre ! Je veux descendre !  
La voiture les doubla et les força à s'arrêter. Plus d'échappatoires, maintenant. A moins de tuer les flics. Mais non, ça, c'était une très mauvaise idée.  
- Content ? On va se faire arrêter maintenant !

La flic vient frapper à la vitre. Rinto grogne, et ouvre a contre cœur. La flic a des cheveux roses et de très beaux yeux bleus mers. Elle braque sa lampe torche sur Rinto, puis sur Len, qui affiche un air terrifié.  
- Tiens tiens. Rinto.  
- Agent Megurine ! Quelle bonne surprise !  
Rinto ricane un peu et prends une pose décontractée.  
- La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, ordure, tu morflais en prison pour trafic de stup'. Non ?  
- Et oui ! Mais c'est fini maintenant je...  
- Drogue et viole des petites filles sans défense? Regarde-moi cette gosse ! Elle est terrifiée. Descend de la voiture et mets les mains sur le capo' sinon je te flingue.  
Rinto grogne encore.  
- J'l'ai ni droguée, ni violée! Et c'est un mec, madame.  
- M'en tape. Montre-moi les papiers du véhicule, maintenant !  
Len couina.  
- Je suis...Un mec !  
L'agent Megurine ne répliqua pas, même pas gênée de s'être trompée.  
Rinto fit mine de fouiller dans son portefeuille vide.  
- J'ai du oublier que j'avais pas le permis !  
Len hallucine. Ce mec est un imbécile fini ! Il plonge la tête entre ses genoux, avec un haut le cœur. Luka héla un grand homme aux cheveux violets. Décidemment, les policiers de cette ville n'était pas communs !  
- Kamui, on les embarque.  
Len se met à vomir et Rinto soupire. Sa copine allait encore gueuler.


End file.
